School Trip
by Luc91
Summary: Gabi,Sharpay,Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get paired up with their worst enemies? Will they find a way to survive or will they end up wanting to kill each other? Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Waiting

School Trip Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**Chapter 1(Friday)**

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi all stood around Gabriella's desk in their homeroom waiting for Ms Darbus to show up. They were discussing their upcoming school trip that started today.

"So do you reckon there will be any cute guys on this trip?" Sharpay asked as the others all just rolled their eyes.

"Is that all you can think of Sharpay?" Taylor replied.

"Yes!" Sharpay quickly shot back, "I am going to need something to keep my mind occupied if we are going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere for a whole week. I mean I still don't get why we have to go on this trip. Don't they know people like moi don't do well in the wild?"

"Sharpay, why are you going on this trip if you really don't want to?" Gabriella enquired.

"Daddy reckons it will do me good to do normal everyday things like everyone else and participate with others. It's not fair I mean why should Ryan get to stay at home just because he has the flu. I mean if I wanted to hang out with normal people I think I would rather just die. I mean have you seen some of the clothes normal people wear?" Sharpay said annoyed whilst pointing towards Kelsi.

"Hey! Why are you pointing to me? I don't look that bad do I?" Kelsi questioned suddenly becoming very paranoid.

"No you don't Kelsi. Just ignore Sharpay she's just annoyed that she can't have her own way for once and won't have her brother there to back her up and follow her around all day." Taylor quickly answered back before Sharpay could say anything else.

"Are you ok Kelsi?" Gabriella asked from her seat.

"Yeah. I just started thinking about her again you know." Kelsi said with tears in her eyes. Sharpay who was nearest her put her arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah. It's ok to remember her. If you want to talk about it we are here for you ok?" Sharpay said still hugging Kelsi.

"Yeah. Thanks. My parents recon it will be good this trip for me to try and help get over it." Kelsi said as Sharpay released her from a hug.

Meanwhile at the front was Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were sat on their desks talking about, yes you guessed it, Basketball.

"I can't believe that we're gonna miss a whole weeks worth of basketball practise!" Chad exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah I bet coach is gonna get tougher and work us harder when we get back" Jason assumed.

Troy was just sitting there on his desk not really paying any attention to what the guys were going on about. His mind was to preoccupied looking at a certain person at the back of the class. Although Troy would never admit he had always had a little crush, okay a huge crush on Gabriella Montez from the day she first arrived at East High. He couldn't say anything because people would tell him that geeks and jocks just don't go together. _Her smile is so stunning, when she laughs its like music to my ears. Just everything about her is amazing. She just looks beautiful even when she's not even trying to. _As Troy suddenly stopped daydreaming about Gabriella he noticed that she was looking right at him. He quickly turned his head as he felt the heat in his cheeks suddenly warm up. _Oh god I can't believe she saw me looking, no more like staring at her. _After a few minutes he carefully turned back to look at her and saw she was looking. She smiled at him, in which he returned. _Did Gabriella just smile at me?_ Their eyes remained locked on each other for a few more minutes until the door suddenly flung open.

Gabriella's P.O.V 

I had zoned out of listening to Sharpay complaining about how she would survive these next week. I looked up and saw Troy Bolton staring at me. Why would Troy Bolton, captain of the Basketball team be staring at me? As soon as he saw me looking he turned around starting to blush. After a few minutes he turned back towards. I sent him a small smile and he sent one back. What was I doing I mean he is the popular guy everyone wants to hang out with. He was a jock. Jocks hate people like me; a geek, I mean they hate the Drama club as well. So why would Troy Bolton be looking at me like that? Our eyes remained locked on each other's until the door suddenly flung open.

End P.O.V 

As the class looked towards the door they saw Ms Darbus walking in with Coach Bolton behind them.

**Troy's P.O.V**

As I looked towards the door that had just opened I saw Ms Darbus walking in with my dad right behind her. Why was my dad in here? He normally can't stand Ms Darbus. They look like they were getting on as they walked over to her desk.

End P.O.V 

Ms Darbus and Coach Bolton turned to face the class.

"Ok listen up everyone," Ms Darbus shouted with harshness in her voice. Suddenly the whole room went quiet. Students went back to their own desks waiting for Ms Darbus to continue. "Thank you. As you all know Mr Johnson was going to be chaperoning with myself on this trip, but Mr Johnson has had to pull out this morning so Coach Bolton will be accompanying us instead for the week long trip."

Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke and a few other players from the Basketball team let out a groan, as they knew Coach Bolton would be watching their every move.

**Sharpay's P.O.V**

I can't believe the way Troy Bolton was looking at Gabi before. I mean who do Troy and his 'team' think they are. URGH!

Flashback 2 days earlier 

"_I can't believe how hard that science homework was last night," Taylor complained whilst we were standing around Gabi's locker _

"_I thought it was easy." Gabi said. _

"_Look who just walked in?" I said as I spotted the jocks and cheerleaders walk through the doors. Of course Troy had cheerleaders on both arms._

"_Oh look, it the scholastic freaks and drama nerds!" Chad exclaimed as they walked past. The others all around him just laughed._

"_WOW! Alert the press! Chad just used a big word! "Taylor shot back "although he probably doesn't know what it means," she scoffed quietly._

"_Why don't you all just go back to whatever planet people like you freaks are from" Jason shot back. _

"_Why don't all you try and find your way back to the zoo...oops I mean home." Kelsi quickly retorted angrily. I have never heard her say so much to them yet alone get so worked up. _

_End of Flashback_

Now come to think of it Troy was looking away uncomfortably while all this was happening looking as though he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. When he was looking at Gabi, it was as though he couldn't care less about what the others thought from the way he looked at her. Maybe Gabi could use this to her advantage in our plan to get the boys back for what they said in the hall the other day. I suddenly stop thinking when I heard Ms Darbus say something about the Drama club.

**End P.O.V**

"…We hope on this trip you all try to expand your friendship range for example the Drama club showing the homework club some of the ideas for our next musical or the scholastic decathlon team showing the basketball team what an equation looks like." At this all the class laughed apart from the basketball team.

"As this trip is to help you get to now others in your class better there will be a seating plan on the coaches, which will be boy girl. Yes I know it's not fair but that's how it's going to be." Coach Bolton explained.


	2. I’m with who

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 2 **

The students made there way out to the coaches where they waited for the next instructions. They had already loaded their suitcases/bags onto the buses as they arrived at school.

_Flashback_

"_Sharpay we are going for one week, not a year," Gabriella complained, when she saw Sharpay with 5 suitcases that had enough things in them to last a year._

"_Oh shut up, Gabi!" She said as they made their way through the school parking lot. "I need this stuff. It's very important." Taylor opened one of the outside compartments and pulled out 2 microphones; a pink sparkly microphone and a blue sparkly microphone._

"_Oh yeah, very important, what are you gonna do with this in a woods, sing to scare away any dangerous bears?" Taylor asked. Sharpay just snatched the microphone back and put it back in her bag._

_End Flashback_

They split into two halves girls and boys. Coach Bolton carried on explaining what was going to happen.

"Okay so I will call out the guys names and Ms Darbus will call out the girl that you will be paired with. There is to be no complaining about the partner you get given. These will be your partners for the whole trip. Okay?" there were a few Okay mumbles heard from the group of students.

**Troy' P.O.V**

Please don't let it be a cheerleader. Anyone but a cheerleader.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Please be someone I can talk to not some dumb jock.

**Chad's P.O.V**

Please let it be a cheerleader. Preferably a single cheerleader.

**Taylor's P.O.V**

Anyone but a jock. Especially not Chad! Maybe one of the guys on the scholastic decathlon team.

**Zeke's P.O.V**

Please let it be Sharpay.

**Sharpay's P.O.V**

It better not be a real freak or a jock. Definitely not Zeke. He is so annoying.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I hope its Kelsi. I know we annoy them but I secretly really like her.

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I hope its Jason because I think he's really cute. I don't want it to be anyone from the drama club as they will all try to get me to talk about what happened.

End P.O.V 

"Troy Bolton…" coach Bolton shouted.

"and Gabriella Montez" Ms Darbus finished

"Chad Danforth…"

"and Taylor Mckessie"

"Zeke Baylor…"

"and Sharpay Evans"

"Jason Cross…"

"and Kelsi Nielsen"

**Troy's P.O.V**

I can't believe I got paired with Gabriella. This is gonna be so embarrassing after what happened this morning. She probably will never speak to me anyway after the things we have said to her recently.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Troy Bolton?! This is gonna be so awkward after everything this morning. At least its not Chad I actually feel sorry for Tay.

**Chad's P.O.V**

HELP! I can't believe I got stuck with one of the most boring people every! It's so not fair! At least Troy got a very pretty boring person. Although Taylor's not that bad looking. STOP IT RIGHT NOW SHE IS A SCHOOL NERD!

**Taylor's P.O.V**

OMG! HELP! I cannot get stuck with Chad Danforth of all people. He is such an arrogant pig.

**Zeke's P.O.V**

YES! I get to sit with Sharpay. Hopefully she will talk to me. It's a good job I made some of my world famous cookies for her.

**Sharpay's P.O.V**

HOW! I CANNOT BE SEEN WITH BE SEEN WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM! IMAGINE WHAT THIS COULD DO TO MY IMAGE! URGH!

**Jason's P.O.V**

I can't believe I actually got paired with Kelsi. Oh God she probably hates me for what I said to her and the other girls yesterday.

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I got paired with Jason. Yes! Come on Kelsi get a hold of yourself! It's just Jason Cross. He teases you and the others all the time he probably won't give you the chance to hold a conversation that doesn't involve basketball.

_**End P.O.V**_

They all got on and sat next to their partner. Slowly the coach started moving and they were on their way.

Please Review and tell me whether I should continue or not. Thanks!


	3. The coach trip

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 3**

After about half an hour into the trip, Gabriella couldn't take the uncomfortable silence anymore.

"Troy?"

"Yeah"

"Umm…"_I suddenly froze not knowing what to say when I saw Troy was about to say something._

"Look Gabriella about this morning I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to stare honestly."

"I know. It's ok. Why don't we just forget it? Ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"So…"

"So…"

"Are you ok about us being paired up for this trip because I mean if your not I'm sure we can find someone to swap around with if you want?"

Gabriella's P.O.V 

_Please say that it's ok. Please. I really don't want to end up being stuck with some really boring person._

End P.O.V 

"It's fine Gabriella honestly. Anyway if we tried to change partners I might end up with a cheerleader and that would be hell!" Troy said as Gabriella giggled softly.

Troy's P.O.V 

_Wow her laugh is so calming and gentle. I'm so glad I got partnered up with her and we have got that incident this morning sorted out. Maybe this trip won't be that bad._

End P.O.V 

"You don't want to be paired up with a cheerleader, I thought that you would want to be?"

"Nah! They would probably spend the whole time trying to make me go out with them."

"Oh right."

"Yeah so it would be pretty annoying."

"Yeah I guess it would be."

While Troy and Gabriella were having this conversation the others were having pretty similar conversations.

Over with Chad and Taylor

Chad was starting to get bored and decided to try and talk to Taylor.

"Umm… so yeah you know what are we gonna do I mean we need to be able to talk to each other if we're partners" Chad managed to tremble out after receiving a death glare from Taylor.

"You're right."

Taylor's P.O.V 

_I can't believe I just agreed on something with Chad. I mean Chad Danforth the class clown and most arrogant jock._

End P.O.V 

"Huh?"

"You're right. We need to be able to at least talk to each other if were partners. So here is what we are gonna do. We do the tasks asked and you actually have to help do them not just watch. You are not to embarrass me and we only talk to each other when we have to. Understand?"

Chad just nodded his head afraid of what Taylor might do or say if he answered back.

Chad's P.O.V 

_I can't believe how worked up she gets over little things. She is actually quite cute when she's worked up. Whoa did I just say Taylor the 'scholastic decathlon geek' was cute._

End P.O.V 

Chad shuddered at what he just thought but soon fell asleep.

Over with Sharpay and Zeke

"So Sharpay I just wanted to say you look very pretty today. I mean its not like you don't look pretty everyday. I just err…"

Zeke's P.O.V 

_You idiot Zeke you are just embarrassing yourself right in front of Sharpay._

End P.O.V 

"I know!"

**Sharpay's P.O.V**

He's actually pretty cute when he is stuttering about what to say. Sharpay what are you thinking this is Zeke. The guy who annoys you and makes fun of your amazing singing, acting and dance skills.

**End P.O.V**

"I know. I look good everyday. I just have to say one thing to you and that is don't talk to me unless we have to. Clear?"

"Yes Sharpay." Zeke said with disappointment evident in his voice.

Over with Jason and Kelsi

Both of them keep sneaking glances at one another to shy to try and start a conversation with each other.

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I can't believe how cute he is up close. Oh god he has caught me staring him.

"Sorry" Is that all you can say sorry how weak and lame.

**End P.O.V**

**Jason's P.O.V**

I turned to steal a glance at Kelsi and I caught her starring right at me. She said sorry and now she looks like she is blushing ferociously. Come on dude just say something to her. Maybe tell you really like or something.

"It's okay." Is that all you can come up with?!

**End P.O.V**

She turned to face him and smiled. She then turned back and leant her head against the window.

"Uh Kelsi?"

"Yes Jason"

"Uhh… I just wanted to say I think your err it doesn't matter." I can't believe I just did that. I was going to tell her she looks really good today and ask her if she wanted to hang out sometime but I just froze when she turned and looked at me. She must think that I'm a complete idiot.

"Ok" Kelsi was now confused.

Back to Troy and Gabriella

"So are you looking forward to this trip?" Troy asked her nervously trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I was but now my dad is gonna be here he is gonna be watching my every move. If I can sneak away from him and his overprotective ways then I will be able to have fun."

"Err Gabriella can I ask you something?"

"Sure Troy"

Come on Troy just ask her if she would want to go out with you _ "Do you………"_

**Left you with a Cliffy. Will Troy ask her? Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	4. Sharing a cabin

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

A/N: I just want to say thanks for the awesome reviews so far. I wasn't sure if this story was very good so it's great to see your enjoying it. I'll try to update tonight if I can but I'm not sure if I will be able to. Anyway here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 4 

_Troy's P.O.V_

Come on Troy just do it. "Do you maybe…"

"Okay everyone we're here" my head shot up when my dad started talking. Bad timing dad!

"Err Troy what did you want to ask me?"

"It doesn't matter," I said sadly knowing I had probably just lost my one chance to ask her out.

_End P.O.V_

They all slowly emerged from the bus and walked over to where Ms Darbus was standing as the bus driver put all the suitcases and bags to one side.

"The cabin's you will be in will either be a group of 6 or 8. They will be mixed with bother genders but we must warn you, you get up to any no good and you will be suspended and sent straight home. Understood?"

"Yes Ms Darbus" everyone said.

"Okay then, in Cabin 1 Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Gabriella Montez, Taylor Mckessie, Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Nielsen."

"Oh great!" Taylor muttered as the other girls just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked.

"Just something Taylor said." Gabriella replied with a smirk on her face.

As Ms Darbus carried on telling the others what cabin they would be in Coach Bolton walked towards the group who were standing in a very uncomfortable silence. The girls in one group and the boys in another.

"Okay what's going on? None of you are ever this quiet in class," Coach Bolton make known.

"Nothing Coach. Can I ask you one question?" Chad asked and coach Bolton just nodded his head for him to continue, "Why did you put us together? You know we can't stand each other."

"By putting you all together you can try and resolve whatever is going on between all of you and try to all be friends. The entire staffs fed up with all the arguing that goes on between you lot in classes and in the halls. So you will resolve this problem or at least try and pretend to get on." Coach Bolton raised his voice as he finished. "Oh and by the way we need more people for tonight's talent show if you can think of anything." He handed each pair a key then walked away.

"Come on guys lets go find the cabin and get settled in," Gabi said as she started heading towards the cabin. _This is going to be a tricky week._

"Yeah Gabi's right come on." Troy said as he caught up with Gabi followed by the rest and Chad who was huffing and puffing about the whole situation, picking up their stuff where it had been left. _This is going to be a long week if Chad carries on like this._

As they reached their cabin they opened the door to a small seating area. There was a door behind the chairs that led to the bedroom. As they opened the door they got a shock. There weren't any beds in the room only 8 sleeping bags set up in a circle in the middle of the room on a soft white fluffy carpet. On each sleeping bag their name was written on piece of paper. The sleeping arrangements went like this; Gabriella and Taylor in the middle. To Gabriella's left there was Troy then Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke and lastly Chad who was right next to Taylor.

"What the hell is this about?!" Sharpay screamed as she saw the room. "Its bad enough I have to be out here in the middle of no where but I can't cope without a bed. If I wanted to sleep on the floor I would but I need a bed to get my beauty sleep! UHH!"

When Sharpay finished over dramatizing everything the guys thought she had gone crazy while the girls giggled as they remembered what happened at Kelsi birthday sleepover.

_Flashback_

"_I thought we could all sleep down here since it bigger and there is more room." Kelsi stated._

"_Where are the beds Kelsi?" Sharpay questioned._

"_I thought we could set up our sleeping bags down here."_

"_What?! There is no way I am sleeping on some floor especially without a mattress!"_

"_Oh just shut up Sharpay its not the end of the world you know," Taylor shot at her._

" _Yeah it might be fun for you to try something new," Gabriella said cautiously afraid of what Sharpay might come out with next._

"_Fine I'm only doing this cause its Kelsi's birthday. Oh and by the way if I don't get my 8 hours of beauty sleep tonight I'm blaming all of you and there will be hell to pay." _

_End Flashback_

They all placed their belongings in their cabin and went back out to the main grass area where the others were sat at the benches and tables.

"Ok now that everyone is back out here I am going to explain briefly what will be happening. Since there are 6 cabins and 6 teachers each cabin will be assigned their own teacher. This teacher will be your leader and will be setting your daily activities. Okay so cabins 1, 3 & 5 your teacher will be Coach Bolton,"

This announcement was met with groans from all the boys while the girls just sat there with smiles on their faces knowing the guys wanted anyone but Coach Bolton.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Troy looks mad that his dad will be our teacher. I actually feel sorry for him. I bet he feels like he can't go anywhere without his dad. I mean he's at school, at home and now on this trip. Poor Troy.

**Troy's P.O.V**

I can't believe my dad is our assigned teacher. I hoped this trip would mean an entire week free from my dad. But no. That would have been too much to ask. Urgh!

**Chad's P.O.V**

I can't believe I got stuck with coach again he seems to be obsessed with us guys. I am not going to let him ruin this trip for me. I intend on having a lot of fun while I'm here.

**Zeke's P.O.V**

This is so unfair. We come here to get away from basketball but now coach is our teacher I bet it will still be basketball everyday.

**Jason's P.O.V**

How is it we always get stuck with coach? What did we do wrong?

_End P.O.V_

"Ok guys over here now please." Coach Bolton shouted over. They all made their way quickly to the table and sat down. "Ok first of guys don't worry I may be your coach at school but here I'm not going to make you guys play if you don't want to. Secondly I hope you will all behave yourselves and finally remember to sort out whatever problem there is between you. Now since we have an hour till dinner I want you and your partner to take a walk and have a look around." Coach Bolton got up and left.

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

Thank god my dad has eased of us a little about basketball. I suddenly remembered what my dad said about us taking a walk so I grabbed Gabriella's hand pulling her away from the table. I was surprised at how willingly she let me pull her away from the table.

After walking at a brisk pace for about 5 minutes I suddenly stopped and turned to look at her. As I turned I realized I was still holding her hand and our fingers were now intertwined together. Her hand feels so soft and delicate in my hand. Its perfect.

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Gabriella's P.O.V**_

After walking at quite a quick pace for a good five minutes I felt Troy stop. I looked up and saw him turning round to face me. As he turned I noticed he started staring at something. As I looked down and saw how our hands had intertwined. I suddenly felt myself blushing. I can't believe how perfect my hand feels in his right now.

_**End P.O.V**_

Troy decided that because she hadn't let go then he wouldn't either. They were just staring at each other when suddenly heard branches snap. They quickly turned around dropping each other's hand and coming face to face with…

Another cliffy. Who do you think it will be that they come face to face with? Please Review. Thanks!


	5. In the Bush with Troy, Gabi and ?

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**_

**Chapter 5 **

They quickly turned around dropping each other's hand and coming face to face with… Coach Bolton.

_**Coach Bolton's P.O.V**_

I decided to take a walk around to, as there was not a lot to do. I just couldn't stop thinking about Troy. He seems to have a lot on his mind. I just wish he would open up to me sometimes. He only ever seems to talk to me when it about basketball. I have a feeling though whatever is bothering Troy has something to do with a girl. I carried on walking as I saw two figures staring at each. I think I was right about it being a girl that was troubling Troy, as I got closer and recognized him. I have got to get closer to try and hear what they are talking about. I cautiously was stepping over anything that could break but I must have missed one as I suddenly felt a branch snap and let out a loud noise. Oh great Troy is going to think I'm spying on him now. Stupid branch!

_**End Coach Bolton's P.O.V**_

Sharpay and Zeke

Sharpay and Zeke were walking down a hill towards a lake when all of a sudden Zeke saw Sharpay fall over. He quickly ran over to her to check if she was ok.

"You ok Sharpay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Sharpay harshly said as she stood up and carried on walking.

"Okay…"

_**Zeke's P.O.V**_

I wish she would just talk to me but then again we as in me and the guys have said some pretty harsh things to her before

_**End Zeke's P.O.V**_

_Flashback_

"_Watch out the ice queen is coming" Jason joked._

"_Yeah don't want to get in her majesty's way or any of her little geek friends faces," Chad shouted as the girls just walked past in a huff._

"_Yeah I would stay in doors if I were you otherwise you might end up melting," I shouted as the girls carried on walking down the corridor. _

_End Of Flashback_

_**Sharpay's P.O.V **_

I can't believe I have to walk around such a dirty place in my favourite heels. Urgh stupid woods! Stupid heels! And to make matters worse I get stuck with boring baker over there. This has to be the worst trip ever.

_**End Sharpay's P.O.V **_

Chad and Taylor 

"Will you please just slow down?" Chad shouted to Taylor breathing heavily while following her through the woods trying to catch her up.

"What am I going to fast for wittle Chad" Taylor said in a baby voice.

"No, I just don't see what the rush is that's all!"

"I'm rushing so the sooner we can get back and I don't have to spend anymore time with you than I have to."

"Well I'm sorry if you don't want to spend anytime with me."

I suddenly felt guilty for the way I had been acting. I guess I have been a little bit harsh with him even though I have good reason to be with the way he treats us.

"You know, we could slow down a bit I guess it is a little bit tiring going so fast." Taylor said as she smiled.

"Thank you." _Finally we're getting somewhere._

Jason and Kelsi

Jason and Kelsi were nearing a huge lake in the middle of the Lake when all of a sudden Kelsi stopped.

Kelsi's P.O.V 

I can't do this. It's too much. I have to get away from here it's bringing back too many bad memories. I turn around and start running.

End P.O.V Jason's P.O.V 

We were walking in a comfortable silence heading towards a lake when I noticed Kelsi stopped. She looked as though she has got tears in her eyes. She suddenly starts to run of so I started to run after her.

End P.O.V 

"Kelsi? Kelsi!" Jason shouted as he caught up with her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as he turned her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said running of again as the tears continued down her face.

Jason just started to run after her again.

Back with Troy, Gabriella and Mr Bolton

"Dad?" Troy asked as he turned his head stepping closer to the figure in between the trees.

"Hi son. I was just taking a walk when I noticed you and Miss Montez so I thought I would come and see if you were both ok," coach Bolton lied.

"Oh ok. Well we better start heading back then." Troy stated as he and Gabriella started heading back towards their cabin leaving Mr Bolton just standing there.

**A/N:thanks for the great reviews i know some characters are out of character i'll try to change them so that are more like themselves. Please review thanks!**


	6. Back at camp and truth about Kelsi

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: hey thanks for the great reviews once again. You will find out what's going on with Kelsi in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 6 

As Troy and Gabriella arrived back at the camp they could see that only a few people had returned so far so they sat at a picnic table waiting for the others to return. After a few minutes of waiting in silence, still confused about what had happened, they saw Sharpay approaching them with Zeke following.

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay screeched, as she got closer.

"What Sharpay?" Gabriella got up holding her hand to her right ear after being deafened by Sharpay's shrieks.

"Look at me, I look awful. I can't believe I had to do that. Look I even broke a nail as I fell down. I am never doing that again I refuse to." As Sharpay was talking the others were trying their hardest not to laugh at Sharpay's over dramatics.

"I'm sure it will be ok Shar." Gabriella couldn't find anything to say without Sharpay having another fit.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Taylor asked as she approached us with Chad walking by her side.

"Nothing really, just Sharpay telling us how much she hates this" Troy said while laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter Bolton! I …" Sharpay angrily spat at him but stopped as she saw Kelsi running towards them with tears running down her face.

"Kelsi?" Gabriella shouted as she moved towards her. Kelsi instantly ran up to Gabriella as she pulled her into a hug comforting her as she continued to cry. They saw Jason running up after her.

"What did you do her?!" Sharpay asked angrily as Taylor and her walked up to Jason who was know standing by the boys.

"Nothing, honestly. We were just walking then we started to walk towards that Lake in the middle when she suddenly just stopped and turned around and started crying."

"Did you just say you walked towards a Lake?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" Jason answered as Taylor and Sharpay's mouths formed an 'o'.

"Gabi, take Kelsi into the Cabin. We'll be there in a minute."

"Taylor, what's going on?" Zeke enquired.

"I'll tell you later." Taylor emphasized the later as Gabriella took Kelsi into the cabin.

"Ok are you going to tell us what's wrong now?" Jason queried.

"Yeah ok but you guys have to promise not to tell anyone else." Sharpay told them.

"Fine we promise," they all said.

"Well about a month ago, Kelsi and her family went camping for the weekend with her little sister, Lily who had a few mental problems, but while she was there her sister went for a walk in the middle of the night without telling anyone and when they woke up the next day they found she wasn't there. They went to look around for her and it turns out in the night she wanted to go for a swim in the Lake and because her parents had said she couldn't the day before she decided to go in during the night and froze to death. Kelsi felt really bad because her parents had trusted her to look after Lily because Lily had wanted to share a tent with Kelsi. " Sharpay finished as her and Taylor let tears fall from their eyes. All the guys had tears in their eyes too.

"Omg! Poor Kelsi." Zeke said.

"Yeah. So now you now why she has been acting a bit strange and why she ran." Taylor said. They all just sat there in silence thinking.

"Was that why she ran out of class really upset after the teacher said something?" Jason asked feeling guilty and hoping that they hadn't done something really bad.

_Flashback_

"_Now class in about a month there will be a school camping trip that will allow you to explore the wonderful world of nature such as the trees, lakes and wild animals." Ms Darbus told her homeroom class._

_Kelsi's eyes had begun tearing up when she heard the word camping and as soon as Ms Darbus had mentioned the word Lakes she bolted out of her seat and out of the classroom with Gabriella running after her. The whole class including Ms Darbus had a puzzled look on their faces._

"_Ms Darbus can we talk to you for a minute in private?" Sharpay asked as her and Taylor made their way up to her. _

"_Ok outside you two. The rest of you I better not hear a peep out of you or else that camping trip will be cancelled." She said in a stern voice closing the door behind her. "Ok girls what is this about and do you have any idea why Miss Nielson and Miss Montez just ran out of my homeroom?"_

"_Yeah that's what we wanted to talk to you about.." Sharpay said as they told Ms Darbus what had happened to Kelsi's sister._

"_Oh my." Ms Darbus whispered as she bought her hand up to her mouth. " Why don't you girls go check on Miss Nielson and Miss Montez? You are all excused." _

"_Thank you Ms Darbus" Taylor said as they headed towards the girls bathroom._

_10minutes later_

_Kelsi had managed to calm down as they exited the girls bathroom. They were walking towards their next class when Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all came up to them._

"_Aww what's wrong Kelsi, you afraid of the outdoors?" Chad sarcastically asked as they approached the girls._

"_No." _

"_Well why'd you run out of homeroom like that, it's not like anyone died." Jason said to her as they carried on walking down the corridor._

"_Idiots!" Taylor muttered as Kelsi ran back to the girl's bathroom and the other 3 following giving evil stares to the boys as they chased after her._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah. That was about a week after it happened." Taylor told them as all the boys suddenly had really guilty faces. Sharpay and Taylor slowly got up and headed towards the cabin door.

"You know we should do something to cheer them up especially Kelsi," Jason spoke up.

"What like joining the talent show tonight? Yeah right!" Chad said sarcastically while the others had grins appearing on their faces.

"That's not such a bad idea Chad. We would somehow have to persuade Darbus and Coach to let us do it but it shouldn't be that hard." Jason said.

"Are you kidding?! We would end up publicly humiliating ourselves if we did something like that and anyway why would you want to do something for them? Do any of you not remember that are our enemies?" Chad angrily stated.

"Chad for once in your life why don't you think of someone other than yourself. I don't really think that they are our enemies either. I feel really bad for what we said to Kelsi so I'm going to do it." Zeke declared as he stood up.

"Me too!" Troy said standing up.

"And me!" Jason announced as he stood up as well as. They all stood there staring at Chad.

"Fine I'll do it. It's not like I have a choice." Chad said as the others all sat back down.

**There's chapter 6. I think this story might be between 15 – 20 chapters long. Please Review. Thanks!**


	7. Confronting Kelsi & Sharpay’s idea

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

A/N: thanks for the amazing reviews I'm glad you like it so far. This chapter is really just a filler chapter before I do the talent show. I'll try to put it up later if I have chance but I'm not sure if I will be able to because I've got some family coming round later to celebrate New Year.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 7**

In the Cabin with Gabriella and Kelsi (takes place while Taylor and Sharpay were outside explaining the situation to the boys)

"What happened Kels?" Gabriella asked as she and Kelsi sat down on the 1 sofa in their cabin. All Kelsi did when Gabriella asked her was start crying again. Gabriella pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know, I j-just s-saw the L-Lake and it made me think of L-Lily (her sister) and I j-just ran I couldn't h-help it," Kelsi whispered as tears continues to flow down her face as Gabriella just hugged her. Sharpay and Taylor came in and walked over to the two girls.

"Hey Kelsi how you feeling?" Taylor asked as she put her arm around Kelsi.

"I'm ok now I think, I'm sorry guys about that I just didn't realize how much I miss her." Kelsi said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for kels. Now that your feeling better, I was kind of hoping you might be able to help me with our performance for the talent show tonight." Sharpay said trying to lift the mood as the rest of the girls gave her a quizzical look. " I was thinking us girls could maybe do 'My humps' by the Black eyed peas (Don't own that either)? So what do you say, it will be a good laugh."

"I don't know Sharpay. We haven't practised at all so we probably would just end up humiliating ourselves in front of everyone." Gabriella told her.

"No we won't. I mean I've heard you sing Gabi and you have a pretty decent voice and we all know I can sing and Taylor and Kelsi could be background singers. Please for me?" Sharpay started pouting as the other girls just looked at each other.

"Fine." Taylor and Gabriella said giving in.

"What 'bout you Kelsi?"

"I don't think I can." She said barely capable of being heard.

"Why not? If you don't want to do it then that's fine but I think there has got to be another reason why you don't want to and I know it's not about Lily." Sharpay said being careful how she worded her sentence and trying not to cause any more distress to Kelsi.

"Ok I…I just don't think that I will be any good and I would probably do something which will ruin it for you 3." Kelsi hung her head down not wanting to look the others in the eye.

"No you won't ruin it for us Kelsi and you are just the same as us ok, so are you gonna do it with us?" Kelsi looked up at Sharpay and just nodded. "Ok here is what we need to do." All the girls gathered round listening to Sharpay who got very excited at the thought of being able to perform tonight.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door before Zeke walked in. Taylor went over to where Zeke was standing.

"Coach told me to come tell you that the food was ready." He looked over a Kelsi who had still got red puffy eyes from crying but she wasn't crying anymore. He then whispered to Taylor "Is she ok now?" Taylor just nodded as the other girls made their way over to them and followed Zeke out to the cafeteria they had in a building opposite.

Everyone remained quiet as they ate not sure of what to say. Jason finally had enough of the tension filled silence and decided to do something about it.

"Kelsi, we just wanted to say sorry about what happened to your sister and the way we have treated you. If we had of known we wouldn't have said what we did about you after that day when you ran out of class." Jason let her know as softly as possible.

"I know and it's ok because you didn't know." She smiled slightly at Jason as the others just watched.

Troy decided to try and take away any remaining tension by trying to lift the mood.

"Are you looking forward to this talent show later?" Troy asked the girls as they sat at their table after having finished eating and waiting for Coach Bolton to come tell them they were excused.

"Yeah we are going to do a little performance. What about you guys?" Sharpay said.

"We're actually doing something to but don't even bother asking because we aren't saying and before you ask Sharpay it doesn't involve basketball its something totally different." Troy firmly stated as Coach Bolton walked over to them

"If you guys have finished you may all go and start preparing your acts for the show tonight. Oh and guys I will be holding a early morning basketball practise not just for the team but for everyone and its up to you whether you join in or not." Coach Bolton said before Sharpay could start quizzing the boys about their performance.

A/N: there you go chapter 7 not really a lot happening. What do you think the guys are going to do for the talent show? Please review. Thanks! (I know it early but)HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	8. Talent show

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: I'm not that happy about the ending but oh well. Here's chapter 8! I'll try and update again tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 8 

Everyone was sitting outside on logs or on the ground around the campfire facing the makeshift stage they had set up. Ms Darbus came on stage to present the first act but instead of just getting on with it she decided to give the students a lecture on how amazing it is to perform on a stage no matter what size. When she had started the people sitting around the campfire let out severely loud groans. About 10miniutes later Ms Darbus finished her lecture with most people in the audience only just managing to stay awake.

"And now for our first act please welcome 4 very talented young ladies: Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Neilson and Taylor Mckessie." The girls apart from Sharpay were nervous about being the first act up.

They came on stage wearing _very_ short black skirts with tight fitting white tops that had four boys in awe. (Yes I mean Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke). They were just staring at the girls onstage with their mouths wide open. They started sing 'my humps' (don't own) with Sharpay using her pink sparkly microphone and Gabriella using the blue sparkly one. They were all dancing around and singing as the others in the audience just laughed at some of their moves. As they finished they received a loud applause from their fellow classmates.

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

WOW! I can't believe how stunning Gabriella looks up there. I am never going to be able to look at her the same way now. WOW!

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

Who'd have thought Taylor Mckessie could look so good. Maybe she isn't just a braniac geek.

_**Zeke's P.O.V**_

Sharpay looks just as amazing as ever. I have got to get her to like me.

_**Jason's P.O.V**_

Wow! Kelsi looks amazing. Who'd have thought shy little Kelsi would ever wear something like that.

_**End P.O.V's**_

A few others sang songs some doing really bad and Ms Darbus stopping them half way through. Some told jokes and some people showed of freaky moves they could do. Martha Cox (the one who like hip-hop) did a hip – hop dance, which left the whole class hoping she would just stop as soon as she started and the skater dude playing something on a cello they had borrowed from the campsite owners. The last people on were Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason. The girls were standing at the side if the stage behind the make shift curtains which were made from old bed sheets when the boys approached them before going on.

"This is for you girls especially you Kelsi." Zeke said as Troy and Chad took the microphones out of Gabriella and Sharpay's hand and just walked off.

The four boys left the girls standing there very confused. Moments later they all appeared on stage in costume. Chad was holding Sharpay's pink microphone and Troy holding the blue one. The girls couldn't contain their laughter as Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke stood on the stage waiting for the music to start. When it did they started singing "YMCA". They were wearing grass skirts with Troy wearing a black bikini top underneath, Chad a bright pink bikini top, Zeke a yellow bikini top and Jason a navy blue bikini top with white dots underneath. Everyone burst out laughing when they saw what they were wearing and Coach Bolton and Ms Darbus were standing there with wide eyes. They all sang pretty awfully which was what made it so good. The only one who just about got away with it was Troy as he had a pretty decent voice. They were dancing around all crazy and Ms Darbus and coach Bolton had wide eyes from what was happening right in front of their eyes.

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

This is so humiliating I can't believe I agreed to this. All the guys are never going to let us live this down.

_**End P.O.V**_

"I can't believe you guys made me do that." Chad hissed angrily as they finished singing. As the music stopped they received a standing ovation from their classmates.

"Come on Chad we know you secretly enjoyed that." Zeke said.

"No I didn't." he stomped off the stage like a two year old having a tantrum as the others boys just followed him laughing.

"I didn't realise you were 4 were that way inclined," coach Bolton said sarcastically coming up behind them with a smirk on his face.  
"What you thought that…NO! We just…" Chad started panicking not catching the sarcasm in Coach Bolton's voice as the others including the boys just burst out laughing.

"I didn't realize you had such good legs Troy." Gabriella said through her giggles. Troy just turned away embarrassed.

"Yeah I didn't realize how good you looked in a bikini Chad and what good taste your guys have in bikini's. You will have to come shopping with us some time don't you think Sharpay?" Taylor joked.

"Yeah I agree but one thing, NEVER TOUCH MY PRECIOUS MICROPHONES AGAIN!" She shouted snatching them back. Troy and Chad just backed away from Sharpay afraid of what she might do next after her outburst. Everyone else just laughed as Coach Bolton walked off. They boys grabbed their red wildcats gym suits and put them on and taking of their grass skirts.

"So did you enjoy the show? I know I did," Troy whispered in a flirtatious voice into Gabriella's ear as she blushed. She just turned around and smiled. Troy nodded his head towards the woods behind the stage indicating they go for a walk. Gabriella just nodded.

"Shar, I think I'm going to take a walk ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok I'll come with you."

"No, its ok I think I just need some time alone." Gabriella lied hoping Sharpay wouldn't question her.

"Ok. I think we're all just going to go back to the cabin and get ready for bed."

"Alright." Gabriella started heading towards the woods and hid behind a tree waiting for Troy to come.

"I'll be back in a bit I need to just go talk to my dad about some stuff. I'll see you in a bit." Troy said taking off before anyone could ask any questions.

"We'll come back with you girls." Zeke said. They all just headed off towards the cabin.

Troy waited for the others to disappear before heading in the direction that Gabriella headed in. he got to the woods then realized he had no idea where she went.

"Lost someone?" Gabriella said creeping up behind Troy.

"I think I just found her." Troy whispered with a sly smile on her face.

"You do know we can't be here to long we have to be back at the cabin in about 10mins." Gabriella smartly stated.

"Oh I would of never of known Miss smarty – pants." Troy smiled. " You looked amazing out there tonight with what you wore not that you don't normally." Gabriella blushed when Troy said this. Troy himself starting blushing.

"Well I would normally say you didn't look so bad yourself but with what you wore I don't think that would be true." She burst out laughing remembering what he had worn. They carried on talking about the show until they Coach Bolton start checking the cabins.

"Come on we need to go before my dad finds us." Troy stood up taking her hand in his instinctively.

When they got back in the cabin they found the others all asleep. They quickly got undressed in the bathroom separately and getting in their sleeping bags just as coach Bolton knocked on the door lightly before entering. Troy and Gabriella pretended to be asleep and waited for him to be gone before opening their eyes and turning around to face each other. Troy leaned forward and took her hand in his before they both fell asleep.

**Please Review. Thanks!**


	9. Treasure chest hunt

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: thanks for the fab reviews once again. I love reading them. I'm not sure if I will be able to update again today so I made this chapter a bit longer. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 9 (Saturday)

Gabriella was the first person to wake up at 5.30am. She felt as though someone's hand was on hers. Turning around she saw Troy's hand still holding her hand. She smiled slightly as Troy started to stir. He opened his eyes coming face to face with Gabriella.

"Good morning." Troy quietly spoke with a smile on his face.

"Morning." Troy squeezed her hand. They lay there a few minutes just looking at each other until they heard someone else moving. They turned around to see Chad looking completely lost.

"Where am I? What happened? What time is it? Am I dead?" Chad asked. He looked around and then he realized where he was.

"Morning dude. We should start getting ready to go to that basketball practise." Troy said standing up and releasing Gabriella's hand. He headed towards the bathroom to have a shower grabbing his clothes while Chad tried to find his basketball kit inside his very messy suitcase. Gabriella just watched with amusement from her place in her sleeping bag Chad chucking clothes everywhere. Pulling out several items at a time, Chad accidentally threw a top in Sharpay's direction waking her up.

"CHADDDDD!" Sharpay angrily screamed waking up the rest of the group. Chad just smiled apologetically knowing he had just put her in a bad mood.

"Sharpay was there any reason to wake up the rest of us this early?" Kelsi asked as she snuggled back into her sleeping bag.

"Yes! If I have to be woken up from my beauty sleep very rudely then you should all have to get up as well." Sharpay shot straight back.

"What time is it?" Jason asked as he sat up.

"'Bout 5.45am." Gabriella said looking at her watch.

Troy emerged from the bathroom fully clothed he saw everyone else awake. He looked over at Gabriella and smiled. The other 3 then took it in turns to have a shower a get dressed. They had all decided that they should go help coach out with his basketball practise. The girls just stayed where they were. Taylor and Kelsi had both fallen back asleep. About 6.30am the boys left leaving Gabriella and Sharpay alone.

"Ok you have to spill. I know there is something going on between you and Troy so spill." Sharpay said as soon as she saw the door close.

"There's nothing going on between troy and I Sharpay, honestly." Gabriella said not quite sure exactly what was going on with her and Troy.

"You really expect me to believe that. I saw the way you were looking at each other this morning." Sharpay pointed out as Gabriella blushed a little. "If you say there's nothing going on then I believe you but just be careful Gabi because I don't want to see you get hurt because that's what jocks do they make you think that they like you then they just get rid of you like that when they get bored."

" Troy's not like that Sharpay." Gabriella said unsurely thinking about what Sharpay said.

"He might not be Gabi, but just promise me you will be careful." Sharpay said noticing Gabriella looking uncomfortable.

Sharpay got up and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed. Gabriella just sat there thinking.

_**Gabriella's P.O.V**_

Is Sharpay right? Is this all one big game to Troy? But if it was why did he hold my hand last night even though we're just friends. I'm so confused. I don't what to think anymore all I know is that I think I'm falling for Troy.

_**End P.O.V**_

Gabriella had got dressed after Sharpay had finished followed by Kelsi and Taylor. About 9am the boys came back and took another shower while the girls went to get some breakfast. They had been told they had to meet up at 10am to discuss the day's activity. They all met up at 9.55am waiting for Ms Darbus and Coach Bolton to arrive. They both arrived at exactly 10am.

"Good morning students. I hope you all had a good night sleep last night as we have a busy day ahead." Ms Darbus said.

"Today we will be doing a treasure chest hunt. Inside the chests will be your treats for tonight such as chocolates for your cabin. You will be split up into your cabin groups and will be given a map and a compass. Each map has an 'X' marked telling you where your chest is." Coach Bolton explained.

"The whole idea of this is teamwork and to make decisions on what is best for the team. There will be a teacher or campsite helper assigned to your group to keep an eye on you but cannot and I repeat cannot help you at all." Ms Darbus finished as Coach Bolton handed out the maps and compasses. "Ok now you have everything I will announce the adult in charge of your group. Cabin 2 you will have myself, Cabin 4 you will have Miss Anderton, Cabin 5 Mrs Fish, Cabin 3 Mr Antall, Cabin 6 Mr Johnson and Cabin 1 you will have Mr Bolton."

"Of course!" Chad muttered to the rest of the group.

"Alright guys go get your stuff and then we can get going." Coach Bolton told them. "Oh and Miss Evans you may want to change your shoes," he said pointing towards her pink high heeled sandals.

"I don't think so." She stomped of in a huff while the others just rolled their eyes at her.

They walked into their cabin and picked up their bags that had their belongings in before returning to Coach Bolton. When they returned they all looked at the map which Taylor and Gabriella had been put in charge of headed north through the woods. After 2 hours of walking Sharpay stopped.

"How much further have we got to go, my feet are killing me. We've got to have walked for about 5 hours." Sharpay complained.

"Not even close. We've only been walking for half an hour and if your feet are killing you then it's your own fault for not listening to Coach Bolton." Taylor spoke up.

"Zeke, do you think you could carry me?" Sharpay said in a very flirtatious voice and batting her eyelids knowing Zeke would do anything for her.

" Of course." He bent down for her to get on his back. Zeke fortunately was sharing a bag with the rest of the boys as they didn't have much to take and Chad was made to carry it.

"Come on. Let's get going." Gabriella shouted as she carried on walking.

"Hey Kels, do you want me to carry you? I don't mind." Jason asked. She nodded as he bent down for her to get on his back.

"Thanks." She said as Jason started walking again.

"Why do I have to carry the bag again?" Chad whined as he walked into a tree because he was too busy whining to notice. He stood back up and followed the others up the steep hill.

"Chad stop complaining it's probably not even that heavy and pay more attention to where you're going so you don't walk into anymore trees." Taylor said from her position behind him. Coach Bolton just laughed to himself at the people in front of him.

While Chad and Taylor were arguing and Zeke and Jason carried Sharpay and Kelsi, Troy had jogged a head to catch up with Gabriella.

"Hey." Troy simply said.

"Hi." Gabriella wasn't paying that much attention as she was too busy studying the map and what direction they needed to go in.

Troy noticed she wasn't paying him any attention really so he snatched the map away from her and sprinted off.

"HEY! Troy give that back." She quickened her pace to catch him. He just stopped at a huge rock ahead waiting for her to reach him. When she got there she snatched the map back from him and gave him an evil glare. She then took out her compass and decided they needed to go west. As she started off she felt something slip into her hand. She looked down and there she saw Troy holding her hand. She looked up to him and smiled but then started to frown remembering her conversation with Sharpay that morning.

"Are you ok?" Troy enquired as he saw her frown.

"Yeah fine." Gabriella slipped her hand out of Troy's and walked off leaving a very confused Troy behind. He ran after her to confront her about what just happened.

"Hey did I do something wrong?"

"Guys why don't we have a break?" she yelled down to the others who were still traipsing up to where they were. They all just collapsed to the ground tired as Coach Bolton carried on walking around. Gabriella sat down on a log before turning back to face Troy. He sat down on the log beside her as she spoke again. "I need to know what's going on. I mean do you like me as in like, like me or are you just fooling around? It's just that Sharpay said guys like you just lead girls on and then as she says 'just get rid' of them. " Gabriella blurted out getting straight to the point. Troy had a surprised look on his face not knowing what to say.

"Don't listen to Sharpay Gabi. I have no idea what's going on but I do know that I do really like you and I know I would never do anything to hurt you." Troy told her as they both started to blush slightly.

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

I can't believe I just told her that. Neither of us can look each other. I lifted my hand to her face and turned her to face me. We both started to lean in as Taylor suddenly appeared. Why does everyone have bad timing?

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Gabriella's P.O.V**_

I can't believe it. I was about to kiss Troy Bolton when Taylor has to appear.

**_End P.O.V_**

"Gabriella, we need to get going again." Taylor said picking up the map and compass from Gabriella.

They looked at the others and saw them all get up. Coach Bolton rejoined as they carried on walking. None of them really paying that much attention to the fact that Troy and Gabriella were still holding hands.

They carried on for another hour before stopping for lunch. Chad and Taylor were still arguing about things and Taylor telling Chad to stop complaining. Jason and Zeke continued to carry Kelsi and Sharpay and Troy and Gabriella still held hands leading the group. Coach Bolton just watched on in amusement at each couples behaviour. They finally got to the chest about 3pm and then headed back to camp. They got back to camp about 6pm and went straight into the cafeteria. They all got together after eating with the other students. Not before long Ms Darbus had started one of her long lectures on the theatre and trying to encourage others to sign up. Kelsi sat on the floor leaning against Jason, Sharpay had her head on Zeke's shoulder and Chad and Taylor were just sat together. They had all seen each other in new lights after spending the day together and realized that they can actually get on. Gabriella had sat on Troy's Lap on the floor. Others had started to put two and two together about the pair. They just hung out interacting with the other students for the rest of the night before finally going to bed. Troy held Gabriella's hand once again like the night before.

**A/N: don't worry there is still plenty of drama to come in later chapters. What's going to happen next? Please Review. Thanks!**


	10. Free day surprises and realizations

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

A/N: Sorry It took so long to update again but my Internet went down so I couldn't get on to post it. Thanks once again for the fantastic comments. Here's chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 10(Sunday)

Today they had a free day and could do whatever they pleased. During the night, Troy had moved his sleeping bag closer to Gabriella so when she woke up she came quite literally face to face with Troy. They exchanged a hug with each other before getting up. All the gang woke up about 8.30am, as there was no basketball practise for the boys either. They had all got up and dressed and were now outside at one of the picnic benches.

"So what are we doing today?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea." Taylor said. They went back to figuring out what to do.

"How about we just take a walk around?" Jason suggested.

"Nah there is nowhere to go really." Sharpay answered.

Troy suddenly shot up from his slouched position in his chair.

"Chad, Zeke, Jason can I talk to you over there for a minute. We'll be back in a bit." Troy said as the boys followed leaving the girls confused.

Over with the boys

"What you got man?" Chad asked as they walked away from the girls.

"I was thinking maybe we could take a walk up to that cliff we walked past yesterday and have a picnic up there and just hang out. I know it's not the greatest idea and it was about 2 hours walk but what else can we do?" Troy told them.

"I think it's a great idea. We need to go ask Darbus if we can though." Zeke said.

"Don't go to Darbus she'll say no. We need to go to coach and ask him to tell her." Chad said thinking how much Ms Darbus hated them.

"We have a plan." Troy simply stated as they got back to their table.

"So," Gabriella asked slowly, "what's this brilliant plan you four males have come up with?"

"Well," Troy started, "if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he finished, wriggling his eyebrows at Gabriella as she sighed dramatically shaking her head at his actions.

"So, if you won't tell us, how will you know that we'll be able to go with you?" Sharpay threw back at them.

"Well unless you have any better ideas, you'll come with us." Zeke replied. Sharpay just sarcastically smiled at him.

"Don't we have to get permission from Ms Darbus to leave the campsite?" Taylor asked.

"Fear not," Chad said, as though he were a chivalrous knight, "we've cleared everything with coach Bolton and he told us he would sort it out with Ms Darbus."

"I'm not sure." Kelsi spoke up for the first time but it was evident that she was upset about something.

"Come on Kelsi, it will be fun. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Jason told her as he crouched down in front of her.

"Ok." She agreed as all the other girls nodded.

"So do us girls need to do anything? I mean, you haven't even told us what to wear, and lord knows, we need our time to look simply stunning for this surprise." Sharpay said as the boys rolled their eyes. The boys then shared a tiny look of amusement, before Troy spoke.

"Its casual of course. It can't really be anything else out here Sharpay just be ready by 11am. And when I say eleven, I mean ELEVEN. Get that Sharpay?' he said, looking right at her. The girls knew exactly what he was talking about. " The boys and I will take care of everything else." He finished before they walked off leaving the girls behind.

At 11am all the girls were ready and were waiting outside their cabin for the boys. All the girls were looking respectable in striped t-shirts and baggy jeans. As the boys approached them the girls were in for a surprise.

"When we get about 10 minutes from where we are going we will have to blindfold you girls because we want it to be a surprise." Troy told them as the girls started to protest. Despite the protests from the girls about how their make-up and hair would be ruined, they agreed that the boys could blindfold them. As Zeke finished checking they had got everything, Jason told the girls to be prepared, because they were in for a quite a long trip.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

For the first time in months, I once again had no control over where I was going, and what would happen once we got there. This time rather than complaining about where we would end up my adrenaline was pumping, as I began to think about the many places they could be taking us to and what could actually occur once we got there. I couldn't wait.

_**End P.O.V**_

For most of the walk it was very quiet as they were to busy concentrating on where they were going. All the girls were walking together behind the boys who had several bags with them still trying to figure out what they were doing.

"I can't believe how far they are making us walk and for what? This better be good because otherwise Chad is dead." Taylor said. Kelsi just welled up at what Taylor.

"Why just Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Just cause." Taylor said not being able to think of a good enough reason.

"Ok girls it's time to be blindfolded. Don't worry we will each guide you to stop you from tripping." Troy said as each boy went to blindfold a girl.

They started walking again with the girls gripping on tightly to the boys. When they got there, the boys took the blindfolds off and let each girl speechless at the view in front of them. They all sat down and began eating. After awhile Chad had had enough of the way the girls were behaving noticing Kelsi was the worst. All the girls had been very quiet and acting strangely as they ate.

"What's the matter Kelsi? Don't you like the food?" Chad asked noticed she had hardly eaten anything.

"I'm not very hungry that's all." Kelsi replied in an annoyed voice.

"It's got to be more than that." Chad said getting frustrated with her.

"Chad just shut up and leave her alone." Taylor directed.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Chad calm down." Zeke said placing a hand on his shoulder trying to get Chad to calm down and not start an argument.

"NO! We go to all this effort to try and do something that will please them and then when we get here they act like they couldn't care less and don't appreciate what we've done."

"Chad did you ever think that we might have more important things on our minds." Gabriella shot at him.

"Will you all just shut up!" Kelsi said as she got up and ran off. Jason quickly got up to follow her.

"You want to know what's the matter. I'll tell you its Kelsi's sister Lily's birthday today." Sharpay said before walking off following Jason and Kelsi. Zeke got up and ran after Sharpay.

_Flashback (when the girls were getting ready)_

"_Kels, are you ok?" Gabriella asked noticing a few tears roll down Kelsi's face._

"_No, not really." She replied as her voice started to quiver._

"_What's wrong?" Taylor asked whilst placing her hand over her shoulder and Sharpay coming over to them._

"_Today's Lily's birthday." She told them as she burst into tears. The girls just formed around her hugging her._

"_It'll be ok Kels, you'll see." Sharpay whispered in her ear. _

"_Why don't we do something later to celebrate her birthday? I know when my dad died it helped me." Gabriella queried._

"_Yeah I guess that would be nice." Kelsi said as she managed to get her tears under control._

"_Good. Now lets finish getting ready otherwise the boys will be complaining." Taylor spoke trying to lighten the mood in the room. _

_End Flashback_

"I didn't know." Chad said.

"That's the problem Chad you always speak before you think and don't care about anyone but yourself." Taylor shouted at him as she ran to catch up with Sharpay leaving Gabriella alone there with Troy and Chad.

"We should probably go find them. My dad will kill us if any of us get lost." Troy said as he started packing everything up.

Kelsi and Jason

"KELSI!" Jason yelled after her as he saw her collapse to the floor. He ran up to her and bent down pulling her into a tight hug. He just sat there and let her cry. After about 5 minutes she managed to regain her composure.

"You ok now?" Jason asked her as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry bout your shirt." She said as she pointed the wet patch on his chest.

"It doesn't matter, it'll dry. Do you want to tell me what that was about? It's ok if you don't."

" It's my sisters birthday today." Jason looked at her unsure of what to say.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's just hard trying to come to terms that she's gone. We're going to do something later us girls to remember her and celebrate her birthday." Jason looked at her a smiled. "You know it would be cool if you were there as well tonight, so will you come?"

"Of course." They smiled at each other slowly started to lean in. finally Jason closed the remaining space and kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss it was a slow soft kiss. They pulled away slowly both blushing at what had just happened. Jason was the first one to speak.

"We should get back to the others, Troy's probably panicking over what to do if we get lost and having to tell his dad." Jason stood up offering his hand, which she gratefully accepted.

Zeke & Sharpay (this happens as Sharpay has stormed off)

"Sharpay wait up." Zeke shouted as he tried to catch up with her. He caught up with her pretty quickly because she was still wearing her high heels.

"What?" Sharpay angrily said.

"I just came to make sure you're ok." Zeke said afraid of what she might say next.

"Do I look ok? Huh? I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere ruining some of my best designer shoes with an arrogant pig (Chad not Zeke) that can't think about anyone other than himself."

"I'm sorry about Chad and what he did. Sometimes he just doesn't think before he speaks. He does care really but he just isn't very good with showing it."

"I'm sorry Zeke, I shouldn't be taking this out on you." Zeke was surprised unsure if it was true that he had actually just heard Sharpay apologize to him.

"It's ok." Sharpay turns towards him and gives him a little smile.

"Hey! You two wait up," they heard someone yell. They turned around to see Taylor heading in their direction. "I thought I would come help you look for Kelsi." She managed to get out as she panted.

"Err… Taylor did you leave Gabi alone with Troy and Chad?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah but she'll be fine cause Troy's there."

They carried on walking when they spotted Jason hugging Kelsi on the floor. They stopped just watching the two interact with each other.

_Sharpay's P.O.V _

I don't think we need to worry too much about Kelsi. She looks pretty comfortable in Jason's arms. I wish someone would care about me that much to want to chase after me no matter what others think. I guess I do have someone like that. Zeke. I think I may have been a bit too hard on him in the past. Am I falling for Zeke? I really don't think deep down he enjoys arguing with us the same with the others except Chad, maybe. I suddenly looked up again and there is Jason and Kelsi about to kiss. I think she's fine now.

"Aww they look so cute together." I squealed.

"Shush we don't want them to know we're here." Taylor whispered to me.

"Ok, ok. Let's leave them be then." I said as we walked back towards where we left Troy, Chad and Gabriella.

_End P.O.V_

Troy, Chad and Gabriella

The three of them packed all the stuff away.

"Chad, dude, you might want to start being a bit more careful with what you say because I know there will be so much tension between us now." Troy told Chad hoping to knock some sense into him and to keep the peace between the whole gang.

" I know and I will." Chad said in a low-spirited voice.

Troy noticed Gabriella had been awfully quiet so he walked over to her to see if she was alright. As he got closer he noticed she tears running down he face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gabriella turned around after being startled.

"Nothing." She said simply.

"Come on I know it's not nothing." Troy tried again knowing something was bothering her.

"It's just with all this stuff with Kelsi's sister I have been thinking about my dad a lot more." Troy gave her a bewildered look. "He died when I was 10."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I'll be ok in a minute it's just sometimes I have my moments." She smiled at him as he gave her a hug.

"I think Sharpay, Zeke and Taylor are back." Troy indicated over to where they were walking from. Chad just stayed quiet.

"Where's Kelsi? Is she ok?" Gabriella instantly asked.

"She's fine. Actually I would say more than fine." Sharpay said with a smirk on her face.

"What's going on Shar, I know that look and it means something has happened."

"Let's just say Kelsi and Jason were getting to know one another very, very well." Taylor told them.

"You mean…" Gabriella started but was cut off by Sharpay.

"Jason and Kelsi are together." Sharpay finished for Gabriella. All the girls started to squeal in excitement for their best friend.

"What's going on?" someone asked. They all turned around to see Jason and Kelsi standing behind them. "You know don't you?" Kelsi asked seeing the look on Sharpay's face.

"Yep." Sharpay answered nodding her head. Jason and Kelsi started to blush.

"Don't worry man, its all good." Troy told Jason reassuringly. "Ok we need to start heading back before it gets dark." They all picked up their bags and headed off.

On the way back they had all split into couples; Troy and Gabriella just walking in silence, Jason and Kelsi whispering things to each other, Sharpay on Zeke's back after she complained of her feet hurting again and Taylor and Chad with Taylor completely ignoring Chad.

Chad and Taylor 

They had been walking in a very uncomfortable silence. Chad couldn't stand it any longer and decided to try and talk to Taylor.

"Taylor, I'm sorry." Chad thought apologizing would be his safest bet in trying to get her to talk to him.

"What for Chad? Being an idiot and upsetting Kelsi or for just being an idiot?" Taylor quizzed him stopping and turning to face him.

"Both. I didn't try and upset Kelsi on purpose. Please Taylor you have to believe me sometimes I just open my mouth and let the words flow out not caring about what's coming out and I can get frustrated over little things sometimes." Chad basically was begging.

_Chad's P.O.V_

Did I just basically beg for Taylor's forgiveness? What's happening to me? I need to gain some self – control again. But I just can't stop thinking about Taylor and how I feel whenever she's around. I'm falling for Taylor good and proper. Wow Chad you're falling for someone who isn't a cheerleader. Quite the opposite actually.

_End P.O.V_

"Chad you really upset Kelsi earlier and she's my friend." Taylor said a little calmer than before.

"I know and I'm going to apologize to her later when she's on her own." Taylor had a small smile forming on her face seeing at how sincere and genuine Chad was being. She had never seen him like this before.

"I'll think about forgiving you if Kelsi does." And with that she took off.

When they got back to Coach Bolton greeted them. They took their backpacks inside while the boys stayed outside playing basketball with Coach Bolton and a few other players on the team.

"So Kelsi I was thinking we could maybe sit around later and you can talk about Lily (her sister) and you can remember all the good times you had together." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Kelsi replied.

That evening Chad apologized to Kelsi who forgave him and Taylor wasn't being so hard on him. All of them went to bed early and sat in a circle in their sleeping bags listening to Kelsi and occasionally one of the girls talking about Lily. They all fell asleep about 11pm not sure what to expect the next day.

**A/N: that is the longest chapter I have written 9 pages. Hope you liked it. I tried to concentrate a bit more on the other couples more than Troyella in this chapter but there will defiantly be more Troyella in the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks!**


	11. Truth or Dare and Dare or Dare

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

A/N: Sorry It took so long to update again but my Internet went down again so I couldn't get on to post it. Thanks once again for the amazing comments. Here's chapter 11.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 11 (Monday)

The gang woke up between 5.30am and 7am. The boys had to get up at 5.30am because coach had told them he wanted to make sure they didn't let themselves go. The girls woke up after getting dressed and heading over to the cafeteria. During breakfast the boys came in and went to sit with the girls.

"Hey." Troy leaned forward and whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"Hi." She replied as she went back to eating.

"I can't believe we're not going to be able to spend that much time together again today."

"I think we will be able to find some time." She told him as she smiled at him.

"I'll look forward to it." And with that they turned their attention back to the whole gang.

Today the camp was being split in two. They were going to be doing several games. It was going to be Boys vs. Girls. Coach Bolton was in charge of the boys and Ms Darbus in charge of the girls. The whole morning was spent in the cafeteria as the teachers explained the rules for each activity and who would be doing what tasks.

Lunch 

The girls had sat down to eat. They ate their lunch in silence until there was a noise behind them causing them to all turn around and see four boys approaching them.

"Good," Troy said, "You've all eaten."

"So…" Gabriella encouraged for him to continue what he was saying.

"We're going to play a little game." Chad said with a smug look on his face.

Taylor raised an eyebrow as he slid into the space beside her.

"What kind of game?" Gabriella queried, but was distracted from her question as soon as Troy sat down next to her.

"The truth or dare kind." Zeke replied as he sat down next to Sharpay. Jason sat down next to Kelsi.

There were simultaneous groans from Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. They then looked up, meeting one another's eyes and all began giggling.

"Are we missing something?" Troy asked as he looked at Jason, who was looking almost as confused as himself, Chad and Zeke.

Eventually, the girls laughing subsided before sharing another look, before Taylor said, "We're in."

"Huh, all that for a 'we're in'? Girls are so strange." Chad said, which earned him a whack in the arm from Taylor, followed by a mockingly sweet smile as rubbed the spot she'd so graciously attacked.

"We're in." Gabriella repeated as she looked around the group. "Who goes first?"

Gabriella watched as the boys shared a look.

"We start." Troy began, "We've got one question prepared each."

"I knew they were up to something" Gabriella mutter under her breath, and Taylor had to stifle the giggle that threatened.

"Do we get a chance to confer on our questions?" Sharpay asked sarcastically as she moved slightly away from Zeke, to his utter disappointment.

"We didn't team up." Troy insisted, "We simply bounced a few idea's off one another." He said, his voice growing quieter as Gabriella raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "But we figured, you girls would be fine with it because you're clever enough to know what you want to know." Troy said quickly, hoping to save himself from humiliation.

Sharpay let out a low whistle before saying, "Good save."

"It's a little bizarre, but I guess that's the definition of this group, sitting on a picnic bench playing truth or dare. So I'm in." Gabriella finally said, as Taylor and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Sharpay said, "I'm in too. Now, who exactly goes first?"

A sly grin crossed on Chad's face slowly, as he answered, rather happily, "Me."

Sharpay couldn't help but groan.

"Okay Taylor." Chad began "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Taylor answered.

"Okay Taylor." Chad said, "Who was your first crush?"

"Umm… Chad" Taylor said not daring to look up.

"Me?" Chad asked not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah. When I first saw you, on the first day of high school, I thought you weren't that bad but when I found out you were an insensitive jock I soon changed my mind." Taylor said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ok." Chad replied, a small, satisfied smile crossing his face.

Gabriella and Taylor shared a concerned look with each other as they both drew the same conclusion. They were up to something. And it was not good, not good at all.

"My turn." Troy said happily from beside Gabriella as he began to stare down at her. She sighed, resigned to the fact that the question was obviously going to be directed at her, when he did something that knocked her for six.

In a moment, he'd looked straight past her and said loudly "Sharpay, truth or dare?"

Sharpay raised a questioning eyebrow at Troy, her eyes darting quickly between Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she replied truth. Troy smiled, before asking, "Why did you join the drama club?"

And his question was as simple as that. It was like they weren't even trying to play the game.

"I love being centre of attention as well as singing, dancing and acting. It was also something I could do with Ryan because neither of us were accepted by others for just being ourselves. Everyone thought we were just rich snobby people" She finished quietly. The boys didn't say anything because they were part of the people who thought they were rich snobby people.

"My turn" Jason said, trying to get everyone's attention again, he then looked directly at Gabriella. "Gabi, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I guess." She replied.

A wide smile formed across his face.

"How long have you liked Troy?"

Gabriella's eyes snapped up from the spot they'd been staring at on the ground looking straight at Troy. The boys were getting more personal with their questions.

"Since I first arrived here," she replied looking at Troy the whole time.

Rubbing his neck that was slightly red from his blush, Troy smiled at her.

"Kelsi, Truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Truth." She answered in a quiet voice afraid of what he might ask her.

"Kelsi, what exactly happened in the bush between you and Jason?" Kelsi turned a light shade of red.

"Nothing we talked and then kissed then came back to all of you." Jason looked surprised at how willingly she answered Zeke's question.

"It's our turn to ask the questions now?" Sharpay spoke up before the boys could say anything else. "You ready to play Truth or Dare our way."

"Hold on," Chad cut in "We set the rules at the beginning."

"Well the rules are changing." Sharpay stated simply.

"Says who." Jason challenged.

"Says us." Kelsi replied confidently.

"It's time to play dare or dare." Sharpay finished with a smug look on her face.

"What?" Chad asked, looking completely lost.

"Dare or Dare. Basically, we say, and you do. Too hard for your puny brains?" Taylor asked sweetly, mockingly.

"I'm in." Troy said, staring at Gabriella.

"Me too." Jason and Zeke answered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chad said.

Rubbing her hands together, Sharpay said, "Let the fun begin."

"Chad" Kelsi said turning to face him fully "Dare or dare."

He sighed deeply, and looked almost, shell shocked to be chosen first.

"Dare" he replied finally, as if he had another choice.

"I dare you…" she said, "To kiss Taylor," she said quickly.

Taylor turned to glare at Sharpay, while Chad gaped at the dare that had been thrown to him. Gabriella looked highly amused at the situation, while Troy and Jason began cheering for Chad to do it.

The whole gang turned to watch Chad cup Taylor's face and softly connect his lips to hers. There was no hunger or lust in the kiss; there was something more…

Chad pulled back, his eyes opened; his hand remained on Taylor's cheek momentarily. Her eyes remained shut for longer, as if she were trying to keep the moment for that much longer. They opened lazily, and she gave Chad a smile that made the gang wish they weren't here.

Taylor blinked several times as if she was trying to get her stance back. That kiss had affected her a fair bit, but then again, apparently Chad had a way with kisses. Taylor's fingers traced lines on her lips, like she were savouring the moment, while the other boys were whistling, causing both Chad and Taylor to finally blush.

"Your turn." Sharpay said mischievously, grinning from ear to ear now that the desired effect of her handiwork had been accomplished.

Taylor turned to glare at her, but as they shared a look, Gabriella saw Taylor begin to grin evilly too.

"Troy, Dare or Dare." Taylor smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Gabriella." Taylor said as her fingers continued to trace her lips, where, only moments before, Chad's mouth had been.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open in surprise. Before she could say anything Troy's lips pressed themselves lightly against hers. As he kissed her she felt a shiver run down her back. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss, which she gratefully allowed. His hands pulled on her waist, drawing her even closer, so eventually she was almost sitting on his lap. Pulling away only when they ran out of oxygen to breathe, Troy rested his forehead against hers and just smiled. They turned back to the group who had wide grins on their faces.

"My turn. Zeke dare or dare?" Gabriella said turning towards him as Troy kept an arm around her waist.

"Dare" Zeke replied as he rolled his eyes,

"Why break tradition?" She said mockingly, smirking towards Sharpay, who groaned, knowing exactly what was coming. "I dare you to kiss Sharpay." She finished.

Sharpay opened her mouth in protest, but her voice was lost as Zeke lips crashed onto hers. Her body fought against giving into the kiss. Her eyes remained open for as long as they could, before finally gave into the kiss. The kiss didn't last very long as Sharpay pulled away quickly realizing what she had done. She pulled fully away from him and snapped her head towards the group.

"Tell anyone, and I will get you. You do not want to mess with me." She said threatening, before sitting stiffly back, just waiting for someone to challenge her.

"And the ice-queen is back." Chad muttered under his breath, causing everyone, except Sharpay, to grin.

Zeke even managed to give a little smile, despite the fact he was probably more than a little hurt by Sharpay's comments. Gabriella decided to try and reach out to her, and bring it back to the fact that…

"It's only a game." Gabriella said aloud, giving Sharpay a small, encouraging smile.

Sharpay just ignored them as she turned to Jason.

"Jason, dare or dare?"

"Dare." He answered worried of what she might say because of what happened.

"I dare you…" she began taking in a breath, delaying the moment for as long as she could. "To make out with Kelsi right now in front of all of us."

"Bitch." Kelsi mumbled under her breathe. Jason turned to Kelsi and smiled apologetically before he leaned in. they made out for about 2 minutes before Coach Bolton came over and interrupted them.

"Mr Cross, Miss Neilson, please stop that right now and everyone get back to your teams." He said as he took of again. Everyone got up thinking about what had just happened.

That afternoon they participated in three events: rock climbing, relay races and the obstacle course. The girls won 2-1 winning the rock climbing and the obstacle course. As their prize all the girls got to leave the camp the next day for a few hours and go shopping. The boys would have to clean up the whole of the camp including all the cabins.

After eating, Troy and Gabriella told the group they were going for a walk. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they started walking.

"So…" Troy said trying to start up a conversation.

"So…" Gabriella said copying Troy.

"If I was to say I really liked what happened at lunch what would you say?" Troy asked.

"I might say I really liked it to."

"So would you have any complaints if I were to do it again." He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Nope." With that troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella again, only this time with more passion. After a few minutes they both pulled away breathing heavily. Gabriella was the first to speak.

"I think it might be best we don't tell the others about this just yet." She said hoping Troy would understand.

"Yeah that probably would be for the best because I don't quite think they are ready for us just yet." Troy said as he kissed her again and then slowly started walking back to camp with her.

The rest of the evening the girls mocked the boys for loosing before they headed to bed. No one else in the gang had talked about what had happened at Lunch not knowing how anyone else would react. Troy and Gabriella moved their sleeping bags closer together and held hands like they had done every night so far.

**A/N: there's chapter 11. I hope you like it. Please Review. Thanks!**


	12. AN

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in the last few days I haven't been well so I haven't been able to write. I will try to put another chapter up tonight but I'm also having problems with my Internet. **

**Thanks!**


	13. Shopping and Cleaning

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**_

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short and brief but it is really just a filler before the next chapter. Thanks for the great reviews so far. I love reading them. Anyway here is the next chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks!

Chapter 12(Tuesday) 

At 6am the boys got a rather unpleasant wake up from Coach Bolton. He told the boys they had to be up in 30 minutes because part of the punishment for loosing was to cook breakfast for the entire camp. All the boys carefully got up and dressed without disturbing the girls. They all went out and over to the cafeteria hall where about 15 other boys were standing. They were all given directions on what to cook and what to set up and there were no adults to help. Lets just say it was… um a disaster. Food was burnt, food wasn't even cooked and some didn't even look like food let alone edible. Several of the fold out tables that had to be set up stayed up for about 10 seconds before collapsing again. Zeke had finally had enough so he chucked all the other boys and made all the food himself. Finally by 8am the boys had managed to get the tables and chairs up, some food cooked that would be edible and laid everything out. The boys would be waiting on their partners for the trip.

With the girls

The girls woke around 7am to find the boys already gone.

"Where'd you think the boys have gone?" Gabriella wondered.

"They're probably playing basketball." Sharpay answered as she decided on what to wear out on the girls shopping trip. She was throwing her clothes into two piles.

"What are you doing Shar?" Kelsi asked as she put a thick black headband on her head holding her hair back.

"Deciding which ones are acceptable and which ones I need to get rid of before anyone sees them." The unacceptable pile was a lot bigger than the acceptable pile. Taylor just rolled her eyes as she watched on.

"Sharpay just pick something will you so we can go get some breakfast." Gabriella said getting annoyed at how long it was taking her to get ready.

"Alright, alright I'm going." She picked up a pink jean mini skirt and a white sparkly top and a pair of pink high-heeled boots. All the other girls were wearing black combats and old tank tops as they only bought with them clothes for messing around in. About 30 minutes later, Sharpay walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"About time." Kelsi said as they walked out. As Sharpay stepped out, everyone looked at Sharpay. No one else was as dressed up as Sharpay even Ms Darbus looked at her quizzically before ushering the girls into the cafeteria. The girls looked around at the table set up with flowers in the middle. The girls went to their table and sat down as the boys came out and placed their breakfast in front of them. They were each given 2 pancakes with syrup. They ate breakfast pretty impressed with how good it was.

"Who do you think they paid to cook that?" As Taylor cast doubt on the boys while the other girls had a smile on their face.

"Why would they have paid someone Taylor? I'm sure that they probably did this themselves." Gabriella said as the other 3 bursts out laughing. Gabriella just looked at them weirdly.

"Trust us Gabi, if you put those 4 in a kitchen together the whole place would be on fire." Kelsi said as Jason came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist before he sat down. Troy, Chad and Zeke took their seats next to Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella gave Troy small as they held hands under the table.

"So what were you lovely ladies talking bout?" Zeke asked them

"Nothing really." Taylor answered. The boys looked at her knowing it was obviously something.

"Come on, it must be something if you won't tell us." Chad pouted at Taylor as the others laughed at his actions.

"Fine, just stop pouting," Chad stopped as Taylor continued, "we were talking bout who you boys paid to cook this because there is no way any of you could have made that." Chad looked her with a smug look on his face.

"Actually, Zeke made breakfast for everyone as all of us boys in charge of food ruined the food." The girls had a surprised look on their face.

"Zeke made pancakes for everyone in this room. Yeah right." Sharpay said as the other 3 agreed.

"Actually I did cook breakfast for everyone. I'm not just a dumb jock you know." Zeke told them as he stood up to walk away. Before he could Gabriella called out after him.

"Zeke, we're sorry for what we said and I for one thought they were the best pancakes ever." Gabriella said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Thank you Gabriella." Zeke sat back down. Sharpay leaned her head on his shoulders trying to cheer him up. He sat there with a goofy look on his face.

After breakfast the guys were pot straight to work with some washing up and some starting to clean up outside. The girls got on the mini bus to take them shopping.

With the girls at a mall somewhere

"So where are we going first?" Kelsi asked as they parted from other girls in their year.

"Anywhere." Taylor said as they walked off. After about 3 hours of non – stop shopping in which Sharpay now had 10 bags full of clothes, the girls all stopped to get something to eat and then met up with the other girls in their year and Ms Darbus to start heading back.

With the boys while the girls are shopping

The boys spent the afternoon cleaning out all the cabins and outside. Troy, Zeke and Jason were all getting stuck in but Chad was refusing to do it and so he just sat at the side mocking them until Coach Bolton came up behind him and made him go clean out the rubbish bins. Above the sky was growing darker and darker.

When the girls got back they all ate and because it had already started to rain the teachers decided it was best if they all had an early night. Troy and Gabriella managed to sneak out to behind the cabin for a quick make-out session before the rain started to fall harder and went back inside. They all fell asleep later about 10pm after talking.

**A/N: Not the greatest chapter and a bit rushed but the next one will be better. I have already started working on it so if my Internet doesn't play up again I should have it up either later on tonight or tomorrow. Don't forget to review thanks!**


	14. Stormy night part 1

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._ A/N: Glad you didn't think the last chapter was that bad. Thanks for reviewing and please continue. Anyway here's the first part of this chapter. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 13

2.30am

Suddenly there was a very bright flash and then a huge bang. The whole group woke up wondering what was going on.

"Guys what's going on?" Gabriella asked as her voice quivered.

"I don't know. It sounds like some sort of storm," Troy replied as he moved closer to Gabriella.

Suddenly there was another loud bang and all the girls screamed. They were obviously extremely scared. To tell the truth the boys were just as scared as the girls but weren't showing it. This wasn't like a normal storm. This storm was a lot worse. They were all sat there in their sleeping bags wondering what was going to happen. After a few moments they heard the rain from outside and from the sounds of it, it was coming down pretty quick and heavy. The wind sounded just as bad as the rain. All the girls scooted towards each other. The got out their torches so that they had some light in the pitch-black room. The cabin was very cold so they got their spare blankets out to try and help them warm up. A rustling noise from outside directed their attention to their door. The door abruptly flew open revealing a very wet Coach Bolton holding two bright lights.

"Are you guys all alright?"

"Yeah dad. We're all fine."

"Coach what's going on," Jason spoke up.

"We don't know. All I can tell you right now is to stay in your room. Do not attempt to come outside because the winds are so fierce and..." Coach Bolton stopped as he saw the four girls all huddled together looking very scared. " Guys can I talk to you over her for a moment," pointing towards the opposite end of their cabin.

The boys got up and followed Coach Bolton.

"Are they ok?" Coach Bolton asked looking straight at the four scared girls.

"We don't know coach they have hardly said anything since we woke up," Chad answered.

There was another clap of thunder making all the girls jump. The boys and coach Bolton were just watching them as they saw tears forming in their eyes.

"Ok I have got to go talk to the other teachers and helpers. Make sure you try and calm the girls down and comfort them okay? Oh and no funny business guys and Chad no annoying the girls." they just nodded their heads in response as Coach Bolton left the cabin leaving one of the bright torches with them and the boys made their way back over to the girls.

"Okay it would probably be easiest if we sort out our own partners aright? Also we should separate into the couples to give each other room but don't force any of them. If they don't want to go with you join another couple ok? " Troy whispered as the other 3 guys nodded. Chad headed of towards Taylor, Jason to Kelsi and Zeke to Sharpay.

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

I slowly made my way over to Gabriella. She just looks so scared. I bent down next to her grabbing her hands and pulling her up. I noticed she looked a bit confused but oh well. She made sure she brought her blanket and torch with how cold and dark it had gone I wasn't surprised. We walked over towards the door that leads to a seating area connecting two of the cabins together. Luckily the cabin it attached to wasn't in use. As I walked in I made sure I closed the door behind us. I indicated for her to sit down on the sofa. As she sat down I walked over a sat by her picking up her hand again.

"Why are we in here Troy?"

"My dad us guys to try and calm you girls down and we figured it would be easier to do if you were all separate from each other so you don't panic each other."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are we going to be ok Troy?"

"Yeah don't worry about anything. I won't let anything happen to you." I told her as I pulled her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

I really don't know what to say to her. She looks so scared.

_**End P.O.V**_

"Are you sure you're ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella filled up with tears. She eventually couldn't hold them in any longer so Troy just pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry. Her tears subsided as she looked up at Troy.

"Sorry about that. It's just so hard." Troy looked at her with a quizzical look on his face as she continued. " When he died, he was out driving when a storm started and he had no idea what was going on as the storm was so bad." Troy looked at her with a sympathetic look on his face. He decided to try and take her mind of things.

Gabriella turned to face Troy and smiled at him with tearstains still just about visible. Slowly they started to lean in both wishing for the same thing. _Please no interruptions. _Finally they closed the remaining gap between them while fireworks exploded in both them. The kiss got more passionate when all of a sudden they heard the door fly open and a very loud screech from…

**A/N:** **Left you with a Cliffy. Who opened the door? Review and tell me who you think. Thanks!**


	15. Stormy night part 2

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing again here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical only the plot.**

Chapter 14 

(Back with the others while Troy and Gabriella went into the sitting area.)

"Kelsi you go with Jason, Sharpay you go with Zeke and Taylor come with me." Chad said taking control of the situation.

The girls all had confused looks on their faces but when another loud bang was heard they all scrambled closer to the boys. They moved out of their sleeping bags taking their blankets just like Gabriella and all got closer together. Jason was holding on tightly to Kelsi's waist as she leaned on him. Taylor and Sharpay had their heads resting on Chad and Zeke's shoulders. The cabin was silent for a few moments everyone to scared and tired to talk.

Jason and Kelsi

"Are we going to be alright?" Kelsi asked as she clung onto Jason.

"Of course we are. Nothings going to happen to you especially while I'm here." Jason gave her a reassuring smile and leaned down to give her a soft kiss, which immediately made her feel better. Kelsi knew she was in love and didn't care what anyone else thought about someone from the Drama club dating a basketball jock. Jason was thinking the exact same. He knew it was all happening pretty quick but he had to tell her.

"Kelsi, can I tell you something? I know you might think this is to soon to be saying but I love you." Jason said as he refused to make eye contact with her afraid of what she might say.

"I love you too." She said as she turned his face too look at her they shared another soft and gentle kiss before Kelsi leaned back against Jason once again looking at Taylor and Sharpay.

Zeke and Sharpay 

They were sitting in silence neither wanting to ruin the moment. Zeke just loved being able to have Sharpay so close to him but Sharpay had other things going on in her mind.

_Sharpay's P.O.V_

I need to stop thinking about this and just enjoy the moment for once in my life. But I just can't ignore this. Are we going to be able to all just be like this back at school? Probably not. The boys will join back up with the others on the basketball and they aren't going to want to say that we're their friends or whatever we are. I mean they hang out with their teammates and cheerleaders that's all. They won't talk to us again and it will be like it was all before we came here. And to be honest I like it like this. Yeah we might not all get along all the time but it's fun hanging out together.

End P.O.V 

Chad and Taylor

Taylor let out a sigh as she sat down by Chad wrapping her blanket around her as Chad just stared into space thinking hard.

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

What am I doing? If this gets out about how close I am getting to this braniac chick they would give me hell. I have my reputation to consider.

_End P.O.V_

Chad shifted so Taylor removed her head from his shoulder much to his and her disappointment. He just had no idea what to do. It was all too confusing.

All of a sudden there was another clash of thunder as the wind howled.

"I can't believe this. I hate it. This is all your fault for making me come." Sharpay said to Taylor and Kelsi angrily with how tired she was.

"My fault?! How is it my fault? I didn't make you come here." Taylor angrily shot back.

"And finally the ice princess comes out." Chad said laughing as Zeke had to hide a small laugh threatening to escape.

"You think this is funny?" Sharpay angrily asked Zeke as she turned to face him.

"Um… no but…"

"I can't believe you two would make fun out of this." Taylor said as she and Sharpay stood up and pulled away from the boys.

Jason and Kelsi just looked at each other not sure of what to do. In the end Kelsi just stayed where she was comfy leaning against Jason.

They all decided to go get Troy and Gabriella but as they opened the door they got a huge shock seeing. Troy and Gabriella were kissing very passionately. The others gasped as Sharpay pushed her way to the front and let out a piercing screech when she saw what the others were looking at.

"TROY?!" Chad and Zeke yelled.

"GABRIELLA?!" Taylor and Sharpay shrieked.

Kelsi and Jason just watched on in amusement at the way their friends were acting. They had both already guessed that they had gotten together from all their secret walks and glances they would share. They couldn't believe the others hadn't already figured it out.

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart both blushing with embarrassment.

"Err…" Troy tried to talk but couldn't find the right words as Coach Bolton jolted through the door.

"What's going on? I heard shouting," he exclaimed as he noticed all the group's eyes on Troy and Gabriella looking madly at the two. "Is someone going to talk?"

"Dad nothing is going on it was just Sharpay complaining again," Troy lied quickly covering up the truth so that he wouldn't have to explain anything to his dad. Coach Bolton had an angry look on his face, as he knew Troy had just lied to him. Sharpay was also glaring at Troy but didn't say anything.

"I don't believe you Troy Bolton, but seeing as I am needed elsewhere we will talk about this tomorrow and all of you get back to bed." Coach Bolton slammed the door behind him leaving a very angry looking group who were all staring at Troy and Gabriella waiting for them to start explaining.

A/N: How are Troy and Gabriella going explain things and how will the others react? What about when Coach Bolton finds out? What going to happen to Kelsi and Jason as well? Please Review thanks!


	16. Explanations & a Bathroom window

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing again this chapter was hard to write so that's why it took so long to update. Anyway there isn't many chapters left and I don't think I'm going to do a sequel. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical only the plot.**

Chapter 15 

"Erm…" Gabriella started as she turned around to see 4 very angry faces and 2 amused faces. (Taylor, Sharpay, Chad and Zeke are the angry faces and Jason and Kelsi are the amused faces).

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sharpay angrily spat at Gabriella. "I mean he is one of the biggest jerks on this planet!"

"No he's not Sharpay, that's just what you think and that's only because you don't know him." Gabriella shot back.

"And why would I want to get to know him?!"

Chad walks over to Troy and pulls him into the bedroom with Zeke and Jason following.

"What is going on with you Gabriella? You would of never gone near Troy Bolton before." Taylor pointed out.

"Look I know I wouldn't have gone near Troy before but that was before I got to know him. And I also know you 2 have also gotten a lot closer to Chad and Zeke as well and Kelsi is now going out with Jason and none of us mind." Gabriella smartly told them making sure she didn't reveal about Troy having asked her out because she knew they would be even madder if they found that out.

"Don't turn this around on us, Jason isn't the most popular guy in school, Troy is and you were making out with him." Sharpay answered back.

Gabriella didn't know what to say Sharpay had got her on that one she just sat down as the others sat by her all sitting in silence listening to shouting coming from the other room.

With the boys

"What the hell Troy?!" Chad half shouted as they reached the bedroom.

"Why are you acting like this Chad aren't you the one who keeps telling me to get myself a girl." Troy angrily said.

"Yeah but we didn't mean the class nerd." Troy was getting more and more worked up as Chad was talking. "Troy you're the team captain, your suppose to date a cheerleader not a class 'know-it-all' freak."

"Chad would you stop calling her a nerd and a freak. I know I'm suppose to date a cheerleader but I really like Gabriella."

"Have you ever thought that this could be another one of their jokes on us or a way to become more popular?" Zeke and Jason were watching on as the two best friends continued to argue.

"She wouldn't do that." Troy said with uncertainty in his voice. Chad knew he was getting to Troy.

"Just like she didn't come up to you that one time during lunch and flirt with you just to find out what we were planning on doing to them that one valentines day." Chad knew he had got to Troy now.

_**Flashback**_

"_So are we all set?" Jason asked as the boys planned their latest prank for the girls._

"_Yep." Zeke answered as they headed out of the gym. Once they'd showered Chad, Zeke and Jason headed towards the lunchroom but Troy had got to do some homework so he headed for the library. What Troy didn't know was Gabriella was following wearing very revealing clothes knowing it would get Troy's attention._

"_Hi Troy." Gabriella whispered in his in ear in a very flirtatious voice. As he turned around his jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing._

"_Umm… hi Gabriella." Troy stuttered out. Gabriella then sat in Troy's lap._

"_So what are you guys planning to do to us today?" Gabriella asked, as she knew Troy was too busy checking her out for him to really care about what he was saying._

"_We were going to wait for you all to come to the park then dump flour and chocolate sauce all over you because we know how much you all hate getting dirty." Gabriella looked at him in shock hearing about what the boys were planning. She knew the girls plan to distract Troy had worked._

"_Well I better get going I told the others I would meet up with them in the cafeteria." Gabriella got up and walked away as Troy just followed her movements until she was out of sight. He then turned around to carry on with his work not realizing he had told her their plan._

_**End Flashback**_

"I know what I have to do." Troy said as he stood up and walked towards the other room. The storm was now still just as strong as before. "Gabriella, can I talk to you?" Troy walked forward as Chad, Zeke and Jason entered the room.

"Sure." She looked around the room in uncertainty.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why?" she was shocked and hurt at what he had just said.

"I don't want to be with you anymore you're the school freaky math girl and I can't be seen with you. You're not even that pretty." Gabriella had tears rolling down her face as Troy told her. Gabriella got up and ran out the room and through the bedroom to the bathroom.

_Troy's P.O.V_

I can't believe I just said that to Gabriella. But come on, I have my reputation to consider. I couldn't be falling head over heels for a girl. I didn't fall at all, let alone this hard, this fast. I was the tough, no strings, say I'll call but never get around to it guy.

_End P.O.V_

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh? Yeah we didn't want her to go out with you or anything but to say that that's just insensitive." Taylor said as she got up to go check on Gabriella. Sharpay and Kelsi following behind.

After about an hour Gabriella was still in the bathroom and the girls were worried as they couldn't hear any noises coming from there anymore.

"I think on of us she go in there and see if she's ok." Kelsi said, as they were lying in their sleeping bags half asleep. It was about 4am now. The boys were all asleep again except for Jason who was awake lying next to Kelsi.

"I'll go." Sharpay said as she got up. She got up and knocked on the door. "Gabriella sweetie are you ok?" There was no reply. She slowly opened the door to find the bathroom window wide open and Gabriella nowhere to be seen. Sharpay turned on her heel and ran back into the bedroom. "SHE'S GONE!" Sharpay shouted waking up the boys and putting on some proper clothes to go outside in on. She even had brought out some pumps.

Taylor, Kelsi and Jason all shot up immediately.

"What do you mean she's gone? How can she be?" Jason asked as Sharpay carried on getting dressed.

"I knocked on the door asking if she was ok and there was no reply so I opened the door and the bathroom window was wide open." Sharpay managed to get out in a rush. "I'm going to go out and try and find her."

"Oh no you don't." Taylor said as she grabbed Sharpay's arm to stop her from going outside. "The storm is really bad and Gabi's already been stupid enough to go out in it we need to go tell Coach Bolton." Taylor sensibly stated.

"Taylor I don't care. Gabriella is out there somewhere and she might be hurt for all we know. You can go tell Coach but I'm not waiting." And with that Sharpay pulled away from Taylor's grip and ran out the main door with a pink overcoat on and a torch and a rather big backpack.

"I'm going to go next door and get Coach." Jason said, as he was the only other person to have got dressed.

"Ok. We're going to get dressed just in case coach wants us to go and help look for her." Kelsi said as Jason left.

"This is all my fault." Troy spoke up feeling really bad.

"No it's not. We didn't know she was going to do this." Chad said as he placed his hand on Troy's shoulder. They all got up and grabbed their clothes and started to get ready to go out.

With Jason

Jason walked up to the Cabin he knew Coach Bolton was staying and knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Coach Bolton opened it swiftly to see Jason standing there.

"Cross, what are you doing out here at this time? Is everything ok?"

"Actually coach that's why I'm here. Something's happened. Gabriella has disappeared."

"What do you mean Gabriella's gone?" Coach started to grab his overcoat and other belongings as Jason started explaining.

"About just over an hour ago Gabriella ran into the bathroom crying and about 5 minutes ago Sharpay went to check on her as she hadn't come out and when she went in she found the bathroom window wide open and Gabriella gone and now Sharpay has run off as well to look for her."

"You mean Miss Evans is missing as well? And does Ms Montez being so upset have something to do with what was happening before?" Coach Bolton asked as they walked towards the gangs cabin.

"Yes Sharpay is missing and Gabriella going missing we think has something to do with what happened earlier. You see sir we walked in on Troy and Gabriella kissing we confronted them both and Chad made Troy break up with her after saying some things to him and when he broke up with her he called he an ugly freaky math girl and he could never be seen with someone like her."

"Troy said that to her?" Coach Bolton said in a shocked voice as they approached the cabin.

"Yeah." They reached the door and walked in to find the others all dressed.

"Ok now is everyone still here apart from Miss Evans and Miss Montez?" He looked around before continuing. "I know everything that has happened but I don't want any more of you going out in this weather. Understood?" they all just nodded. " Good. Now Taylor would you go across to Ms Darbus and explain what's happening and ask her to get some of the other campsite helpers over here so we can discuss what to do and come straight back here. " Coach Bolton instructed.

"Yes sir." Taylor walked out leaving Kelsi alone with the boys and Coach Bolton.

"Now I want to know now Troy why you would say those things to Miss Montez?" he turned to face Troy.

"I have no idea. It just slipped out and now I feel really bad." Everyone could see how bad Troy was feeling.

"It's ok, we'll find her and Miss Evans." Everyone sat in silence waiting for Taylor and Ms Darbus to come back.

With Sharpay

"Gabriella!" Sharpay kept shouting over and over as she walked further into the woods. It was creeping her out being in the woods on her own while it was still dark and the rain still coming down very heavily. She was only doing this because she was worried about Gabriella.

She carried on walking when she started approaching a lake and saw a figure sat at the side holding their legs to their chest.

"Gabriella?" She said softly.

"The only time I could stand anyone calling me a 'freaky math girl' was when my dad called it me and when Troy said it tonight I just couldn't take it and I just had to get away from everyone. People always told me I was to ugly to ever have anyone ever like me," Gabriella told Sharpay as she sat there dripping wet and shivering from sitting out in the storm in only her pyjamas.

"Well they were all wrong. Gabriella you are so pretty and Troy's just an idiot for saying those things. Now come on we need to get you back to the cabin." Sharpay tried to assure her as she pulled Gabriella to her feet. She noticed Gabriella was barefoot so she dug in her backpack and pulled out another pair of pumps. Gabriella gave her a confused look. "I always carry a spare pair around." She simply said as she gave her them to put on.

They arrived back at the cabin half an hour later to find Coach Bolton, Ms Darbus and a few other people in their cabin. As soon as they walked through the door Ms Darbus scooped the two into a hug that surprised them both and everyone else in the room.

"Are you both ok?" Coach Bolton asked as Ms Darbus released them. They could all tell Gabriella had obviously been crying hard.

"Yeah." Sharpay said as she grabbed some fresh clothes for her and Gabriella and lead them both into the bathroom

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Coach Bolton told the group as all the adults left.

Taylor rearranged the room so that the girls were in on half and the boys were in the other half. Sharpay and Gabriella walked out and they all just got straight into their sleeping bags and fell asleep knowing tomorrow wouldn't be fun.

A/N: What's going to happen to Kelsi and Jason now this has happened? Will they stick together? And what about the others? Please Review and tell me what you think thanks!


	17. Split again part 1

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter. I love reading them anyway here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical only the plot.**

Chapter 16 

The next day when everyone was up there was a very uncomfortable silence in the room. You could quite literally cut the tension in the room with a knife. All the girls had stayed around Gabriella to make sure Troy didn't try and come near her. Jason and Zeke had also been hanging round with the girls and protecting them from Troy and Chad when they tried to approach them because he didn't like what they had done to Gabriella. The boys were getting even madder at the fact Jason and Zeke were against them and teaming up with their main enemies. They knew now that they could no longer think of considering themselves all friends. Chad pulled Jason and Zeke to the side near Troy.

"What do you two think you're doing? Your suppose to be on our side." Chad angrily said. "You know if you want to be with them fine but then you have to quit the team." Chad tried to blackmail them.

"Fine, I will. If I can't go out with Kelsi and be on the team then I quit." Jason told Chad who was shocked at his answer.

"Me too." Zeke said as they watched Chad's jaw drop.

"What? Why would you give up basketball to be with them?" everyone in the room was now quiet and was watching Chad, Jason and Zeke.

"I may love playing basketball but I love Kelsi more." He told Chad as he smiled at Kelsi. She smiled back at him to while the other 3 girls let out 'awww'.

"And if I can't talk to Sharpay then I quit too." Chad didn't know what to say so he just walked out and Troy followed.

They carried on through the morning ignoring each other until Coach Bolton called them all to his cabin. They had all been given a free day after what had happened in the early hours of the morning. No complained about it though because they weren't really enjoying some of the tasks they had been set.

"Ok now everyone is here I want to know what is going on." Coach Bolton stated with a sharp tone in his voice. "Troy?"

"Fine. Me and Gabriella were kissing," Coach Bolton raised his eyebrow at Troy as he told him even though he already knew, "then everyone pulled us into separate rooms and Chad reminded me of the times they have just used us so I dumped Gabriella and then me Chad and Zeke all went to bed."

"Why would you be kissing Ms Montez?" Troy and Gabriella were both turning a dark shade of red. Sharpay was holding onto Gabriella's as they were listening to Troy talk.

"I honestly have no idea." Troy replied simply as Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you like to be such an insensitive idiot? Do you not care about anyone else's feelings?" Sharpay yelled at Troy.

"Miss Evans that's enough of that. I don't think you should be talking like that. Troy why are you behaving like this?"

"I don't care anymore what anyone thinks. Come on Chad." The two of them walked out leaving Zeke, Jason, Coach Bolton and the girls all shocked at Troy's actions.

"Ok." Jason said trying to lift the mood.

"I have never seen Troy act that way. I don't know what's going on with him at the moment it's like he's suddenly become a whole other person." Coach Bolton told them with uncertainty in his voice.

"Coach, what are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"I don't know why don't all you go and do something and I'll go and talk to Troy." The 6 of them walked out and headed into the woods for a walk.

"Zeke, why are you still here I thought you would of wanted to go with Chad and Troy." Sharpay asked as she walked with Zeke following Taylor and Gabriella and Kelsi and Jason.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I agree with what they do and say. I also meant what I said earlier if I can't talk to you or even just hang around with you if I was on the basketball team then I would quit" Zeke told her as she smiled at him and linked her fingers with his.

The other 4 looked back to see Sharpay and Zeke holding hands. The girls gave Sharpay a wink as Jason smugly smiled at Zeke.

With Troy and Chad

"Dude, what was that?" Chad asked as they walked into the woods.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to get mad at my dad it's just I'm so confused right now. I know I probably did the right thing breaking up with Gabriella but there is a part of me that keeps telling me it was the wrong choice." Troy confessed to Chad.

"You definitely did the right thing breaking up with that girl."

"Chad how would you like it if I called Taylor that girl?" Troy saw Chad getting worked up as he said that. He knew now that Chad liked Taylor.

"She's not just 'that girl'. She is Taylor and she's pretty amazing." Chad's hand shot up to his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

"I knew it. Why, if you like Taylor so much, did you make me believe breaking up with Gabriella was the right thing to do?" Chad was suddenly feeling really guilty and figured that it wasn't the girls in the wrong it was he for being so selfish.

"I guess I can understand why Jason and Zeke aren't talking to us. We screwed up big time." Troy nodded.

"I know. We have got to do something to get back in their good books."

"I have an idea. Ok here it goes…"

A/N: so what is Chad's plan? This chapter was more Jelsi and Zekepay. I'm not sure how much Troyella and Chaylor will be in the next chapter but there definitely will be some. Please Review. Thanks!


	18. Split again part 2

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 17 (still with Troy and Chad)

"You really think this will work?" Troy asked Chad as he finished explaining his plan.

"Of course it will. I mean I am the one who thought of it." Chad stated proudly while puffing his chest out. Troy just rolled his eyes at his best friends actions only going along with it because he hadn't got a better idea.

They carried on walking and discussing their plan until they saw the others sat near a cliff edge over looking the sea. Troy nodded his head towards a tree and he and Chad moved closer trying to listen to them but stayed hidden behind the trees. Chad was acting like a spy as he moved from tree to tree.

"Are you alright Gabi? It's just you've been awfully quiet." Sharpay asked. The others had all been thinking the same thing but just didn't want to say anything.

"Yeah I guess." She said quietly.

"Come on Gabi we know something's the matter. Is it still the Troy thing that's bothering you because if it is he's just and idiot." Jason said pushing her for more information. Troy was now listening closely.

"I just thought for once someone actually liked me for me you know but I guess I was wrong." Zeke and Jason both put their arms around her comfortingly. Sharpay and Kelsi both had smiles on their faces because of how their boyfriends were treating Gabi. Behind the trees both Troy and Chad had frowns on their faces knowing how much they had both hurt Gabriella.

_Sharpay's P.O.V_

I guess Zeke really isn't that bad after all. I can't believe that a week ago I couldn't even stand to be near him and now he's near enough my boyfriend. I guess I was wrong about. On another note, I am really worried about Gabi though cause she has really taken what Troy said to heart. I can't believe how much of a fool he has been. All I can do is be there for her if she needs us.

_End P.O.V_

"Can I ask you something Sharpay?" Gabriella said as she was released from the hug the boys were giving her and walked towards Sharpay.

"Sure, go for it."

"I want to do something to make Troy think that I don't care about him anymore, do you think you can help?" Gabriella whispered so none of the others heard.

"Of course I know just what to do." Sharpay had a sly smile on her face.

They all headed back, Troy and Chad ran so they were back before the others. When they got back Sharpay locked all the others out of the cabin apart from Gabriella who she was helping. Troy and Chad were putting everything together ready for their plan.

About an hour later Sharpay and Gabriella walked out of the cabin both wearing completely new outfits. Sharpay was wearing a pink filly mini skirt with a low cut pink top and Gabriella was wearing a black frilly mini skirt with a white low cut top. They were both wearing black high-heeled boots. Taylor and Kelsi looked on in amusement at what the two were wearing considering they were in a woods area. Troy and Zeke's jaws dropped wide open as the two walked out.

"Hey Zeke, I think you can stop staring at Sharpay she's yours but look at Troy " Jason said as he nudged Zeke in the side. When Zeke turned to look at Troy he saw him staring at Gabriella. "Hey Sharpay! Hey Gabi! Do you to want to come join us?" The two made their way over to where the four of them were sitting.

"You do realize you got the attention of a certain basketball captain right?" Taylor asked as she could see Sharpay and Gabriella had guilty faces.

"Yep she knows." Sharpay answered for Gabriella. The others just laughed.

With Troy and Chad

"Earth to Troy." Chad said as he waved his hand furiously up and down in front of Troy's face. Troy was still just stood there staring at Gabriella.

_Troy's P.O.V_

WOW! Gabi looks amazing. I can't believe I ever broke up with her and I for no good reason. I am such an idiot!

_End P.O.V_

"Troy if you want to get her back we need to finish our plan." Troy snapped out of it and the two went back to making the arrangements they needed.

At 5pm Gabriella and Taylor walked back into their cabin only to find a letter addressed to each of them on their sleeping bags. The letter told them to go to the cliff top for a very special surprise. The two decided to go. Gabriella was still wearing what Sharpay had dressed her up in and Taylor was wearing plain black trousers with a red and white polka-dot top. As they got closer they saw Chad in the distance. They gave each other a confused look before approaching him.

"Hey." Chad said facing Taylor out as he watched them approaching.

"What do you want?" Taylor said coldly.

"Come with us" he led them down a slope and told them to close their eyes. When they opened them they smiled at the sight in front of them, laid out was a picnic that they had gone all out for. There were all sorts of food and drinks spread out.  
"What's this in aid of?" Gabriella asked as she and Taylor sat down next to her.  
"We were complete idiots and we want to make it up to you" Troy said smiling.  
"Why? How?" she replied curiously looking at everything around them.

"We thought the two of you deserved a treat from us as a way of an apology and my dad let us bribe the kitchen staff into helping prepare the food." He smirked.  
"Won't Darbus realize we're gone?"

"Again that's where my dad comes in handy. He is going to cover for us and say he asked us to do something." Gabriella smiled at Troy and she could see that he was honestly sorry.

Throughout their meal they were all laughing and Taylor was slowly learning to forgive Chad as she could tell Gabriella already had.

"We've got one more surprise." Chad said. And with that Troy and Chad leaned in and gave Gabriella and Taylor very passionate kisses. Both girls leaned back as the guys lay on top of them all furiously making out only stopping to take in a breath.

After about 30 minutes of making out they all lay together the four of them watching the sunset.

"This is the perfect way to spend an evening" Gabriella said as she looked lovingly at Troy as she leaned against him.  
They got back and told Sharpay and Kelsi all about what happened. When they were told to go to bed they all moved their sleeping bags back into a circle and carried on talking with everyone till they all eventually fell asleep.

A/N: I think there will only be 2 chapters left. Please Review. Thanks!


	19. AN: Sequel or not?

**School Trip - sequel or not?**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I was just reading some of my reviews and some people think I should do a Sequel. Can you please tell if you want one because I will only do one if enough people want one? So please continue to review and tell. I'll update again tomorrow. Thanks! **


	20. Last night dance

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I can't believe I got 35 reviews from the last chapter telling me about the chapter and about doing a sequel. Thank you! I think that because most people want a sequel I will do one so give me some ideas of what you want please. I already have the basic plot planned out at the minute I think but it keeps changing because I don't like it lol. I have put a little bit at the beginning about how the other students react to them being couples but not a lot. I will put more that kind of stuff in the sequel and also bring Ryan into it as well and do how he reacts because he hated the jocks to. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 18

The gang woke up about 7.30am and all got dressed and walked over to the cafeteria holding their boyfriend/girlfriends' hand. Everyone in the cafeteria from the year was whispering about the fact Troy and Gabriella were holding hands as well as Chad and Taylor and Zeke and Sharpay. People didn't really care about Jason and Kelsi holding hands because they had already seen them and Jason wasn't as outgoing as the other 3 so they weren't surprised he was dating Kelsi and didn't really mind. They were all very confused. These people hated each other, Sharpay would always tell Zeke to 'evaporate' and Troy and Chad always mock Gabriella and Taylor for being 'braniac freaks'. Something wasn't right about this and they all knew it. As they all sat down they realized they were getting funny looks from students.

"Is it just me or are people watching us?" Gabriella asked the group.

"It's not just you I think we have all noticed it but this will soon stop them," Sharpay said as she stood up, "Have any of you got a problem?" Sharpay yelled with anger in her voice out to the cafeteria. Nobody said anything. "Didn't think so." She sat back down as the others just shook their heads at what had just happened.

The rest of the day they spent doing certain tasks they were set. They finished about 5pm and headed back to their cabin. They all had to get dressed up, as tonight was the 'last night dance'. The girls all wore black trousers and with corset tops. Sharpay's was of course pink, Taylor had a red one, Kelsi a purple one and Gabriella a baby blue one. The boys all wore jeans and shirts. About 7pm they all walked over to the cafeteria where the dance was being held. They found a table to sit at. They stayed there for a while just talking until the girls wanted to dance but the boys were refusing to.

"Come on Zeke." Sharpay said stubbornly as she attempted to remove him from the chair he'd been sitting in all night. "I wanna dance with you." She said, bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

"God, why did you have to do that?" Zeke moaned as he interlaced their fingers and kissed her left hand.

"Because it's irresistible and I know you'll give in to it." Sharpay said happily as she pulled Zeke from his chair and led him out onto the floor as the other around watched.

Sharpay's P.O.V 

Okay, so maybe there is still a little bit of the ice queen in me… but why would anyone honestly want to throw it ALL away… especially when you can have the best of both worlds, and still come out on top? I sure as hell wasn't going to throw it away any time soon. And I really had changed. I was a joyful person now. Not snappy or cruel. I was nice to everyone I wanted to be nice to. Another plus on the side of social standing.

End P.O.V 

"Gabi, come on." Troy said.

"Huh?" Gabriella said, as she looked at Troy, as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"We've gotta…" he said not so subtly, nodding his head towards the DJ.

"Oh, right." She replied, winking back at him before turning to Chad and Taylor, who were making out with one another on the other side of the table.

"You guys want anything… aside from a room?" Gabriella said cheerfully as Troy smirked at them. Chad coughed before taking his arm away from Taylor.

"Hey," She said as she pulled his arm back around her.

"Sorry" Chad mumbled, as Troy made a whipping noise, and Gabriella laughed at them.

"I'm not the only one whipped here Troy." Chad retaliated as Gabriella laughed even more.

"You're right." Gabriella said between breaths "You're all pretty whipped. Now, would you two lovebirds like anything or not? We're going to get refreshments."

"I think we'll be fine Gabi." Taylor answered for the two of them before they became lost in one another again.

Troy and Gabriella were sneaking around behind their backs and plotting surprises

"Okay. Phase one complete." Troy said seriously, and Gabriella just had to laugh again.

"Yes Charlie, I'll be you're angel." she said seductively, sidling up next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Uh, Gabi we've got a plan." Troy said, trying to ignore her advances.

"But I'm alone in a dark space away from the most people here with my partner in crime. Can't I just enjoy it for a moment?" she pleaded, pouting just a little and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"In a minute." Troy said hastily, as he chastely kissed her head "The final phase is about to begin."

Together they ran up the stairs to where the DJ was on the stage. Troy tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and yelled "WHAT?" over the loud music that was playing.

"WE NEED TO MAKE A REQUEST." Troy screamed, as the DJ handed him a piece of paper and motioned for him to write it down.

Troy scribbled down what Gabriella told him and handed the paper back to the DJ, giving him thumbs up before they quickly ran back down the stairs and into the hall.

They walked across the hall calmly, and found everyone waiting for them at the table.

"Where have you guys been?" Chad said, taking a sip of his drink, "We were about to send out a search party."

"Oh you know… we had things to do." Gabriella said, sharing a knowing smile with Troy who smiled back at her, as the music in the background faded.

"You guys are up to something." Taylor said, sitting up and looking between the two.

"Us?" Gabriella said innocently… "Never."

"And this next song goes out to a very unconventional gang…" The DJ said smoothly "Good times had by all, we should do it again some time. Love the freaky maths girl and the basketball jock."

Grabbing Troy's hand and standing up, Gabriella turned to see confused looks on everyone's faces as ' The start of something new' started playing in the background.

"This is OUR song guys… come on." Gabriella said, as Troy led her onto the dance floor.

Troy pulled Gabriella into the middle of the dance floor then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She snuggled into him, her head leant on his chest, as the words and the music and the atmosphere consumed her, and all she could really hear was the beating of Troy's heart.

Gabriella's P.O.V Maybe it was kind of weird, us being all paired off like this .I smiled as I watched Sharpay dance with Zeke. They'd both changed so much since last week, when Sharpay despised Zeke and wouldn't even go near him, and now she was all over him. You couldn't separate the two no matter how hard you tried. 

I looked over a saw that Taylor had obviously managed to get Chad to dance with her Chad, he'd been the jock we'd all grown to love and hate. But Taylor, she'd grounded him. She'd made him want something more than just basketball. Something we were all very grateful for. They were swaying slowly with one another. Her eyes locked with his, her hands playing with his hair, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. I saw him lean down and whisper something in her ear, which made her smile and blush, and nod a little before leaning her head on his shoulder. They fit, Chad and Taylor in a weird way. That made them right.

Next I saw Jason and Kelsi dancing. Those to have put up with a lot this week with taking the chance of getting together as well as Jason standing up to Troy and Chad. Before that I always believed Jason would do whatever Troy or Chad said. Kelsi and Jason are an unlikely couple just like the rest of us but really they would be the most normal couple between us all.

Well Troy and I? I don't really know what happened this week between us but all I know is I have fallen for him. Who'd have thought the freaky maths girl and the basketball jock and captain? For the first time in my life, I'm not expected to be a certain someone, or to do certain things. For the first time, I'm allowed to be me, and know that I'm loved for it just the same. That's the true value of friendship though, isn't it?

**A/N: the next chapter will really just be a nothing chapter about the trip home. Please leave a review and give me some ideas of what you want to happen in the sequel thanks!**


	21. Trip home

Summary: _Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi are all paired up on a school trip. What happens when they get put in a dorm with their worst enemies? The basketball jocks. Will they cope when Ms Darbus puts them all in one group? Will they end up wanting to kill each other or discover new feelings? What happens when one stormy night brings the gang closer together? Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay & Jelsi._

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and ideas. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you enjoyed this story. I will start planning the sequel and should have it up soon. I will put a note up on here to tell you details. Anyway here's the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Chapter 19

The next morning they all had to be up at 6am as they were leaving at 8am to get back to school by 2pm. They all packed up their stuff each person thinking how much that they had changed on this trip. They were all going home with 4 new friends each and a boyfriend/girlfriend.

"What's going to happen to us when we get back? People aren't exactly going to be supportive of our relationships." Gabriella asked breaking the silence in the room. Nobody said anything initially all knowing Gabriella was right. People weren't going to like this. Troy was the first to speak up.

"So what if others don't approve of any of our relationships. That's their problem not as ours and as long as we all stick together we'll be ok." Troy reassured them. They seemed to accept it for now but knew that it wouldn't last that long. They all carried on packing now worried about how others will react back at school.

Finally after having some breakfast they all boarded their bus and sat in the same order as they did coming only this time none of the tension was there like before. All the girls snuggled up to the boys, as they were tired at having to get up early. About an hour into the trip most people were asleep apart from Troy and Gabriella and Ms Darbus and Coach Bolton.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked Gabriella as he noticed her keep fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous about what people will say and I hate it when people stare at me. I'm also scared that I'm going to lose you because you will find someone prettier than me." Gabriella admitted. Troy took her hand in his.

"Everything will be fine I promise and you don't have to worry about losing me because to me you are the most beautiful girl I know and I love you." Gabriella looked at Troy with a surprise look on her face because when he said 'I love you' he sounded so serious.

"I love you too." Troy leaned in and gave Gabriella a kiss until they heard Coach Bolton clear his throat. The two pulled away and sunk into their chairs embarrassed.

The rest of the trip they made small talk and listened to Taylor and Chad arguing about things Chad had said. They arrived back at school exactly 2pm. After getting their stuff of the bus they all got together at the side as people started making their way home.

"So we'll see you on Monday." Troy said to the gang as he and Gabriella started walking to her house. The others all said their goodbyes before heading off too. "I'm so glad you're my girlfriend and I'm glad we can all be friends now." Troy told her as he put his arm around her waist.

"Me to and who'd have thought all this could have happened on a school trip." Gabriella said as they all walked of in different directions.

THE END

**A/N: This chapter was really just a nothing chapter about the trip home. Please leave a review and give me some more ideas of what you want to happen in the sequel thanks!**


	22. AN: Sequel ideas

A/N: I just wanted to ask if this sounds ok for the sequel so far. I probably will add other things in as well when I think of them but for a start because. Anyway tell me if it sounds ok or don't be afraid to say its rubbish I won't take offence. I'm trying to get the basic idea of them to split up because of others interfering, making each other jealous and then back together. If people like it then I can start working on the sequel tomorrow. Thanks!

Sequel ideas

The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When Basketball practises and matches gets in the way of them spending time together the girls have enough and break up with the boys when they miss their dates more than once. The girls start getting attention from other boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC (haven't quite decided whether to do that one or not).


	23. sequel info

**A/N: Hey just to let you know the sequel is up now. It's called 'School Chaos'. Please read it and tell me what you think of the 1st chapter thanks! Oh and thank you to everyone who has been suggesting ideas. I can't believe I got 211 review for my first story I thought when I first started writing I would get between 50 and 100 max so thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**A special thank you to these reviewers who reviewed often throughout:**

loveyoumeanitbye

FCHS-HSMPrincess

XoXbAbYbXoX

kathyt222

carito06

dramaqueen90210

X0x-JaYn3-x0X.-2-94xx

Boredwithlifeandlove

luvokemo

ANGELMEGAN

LIL BIT 101

**Don't' forget to check out the sequel!**


End file.
